Steelhoof volume one: the life I lead
by basalisk120
Summary: Steelhoof is a pony constructed of metal after a horrific accident in earlier life. Hated and shunned by society, will a chance arrival in Ponyville change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was midnight in Whitetail wood, the harmless sister to the lethal everfree, its delicate white trees making up the whole western border of the small, rural village that was Ponyville. Normally, all was more or less silent in the forest, the only sounds being the gentle swish of the breeze through the slender white trees, and the faint rustlings of tiny woodland creatures that thrived in the safety of the controlled forest.

However, it was not a normal night. The forest was utterly silent, the creatures of the trees and leaves either silent, or simply gone, fleeing into the night. Because if one listened into the dark, they would hear the slow, rhythmic sound of hooves hitting the dry earth pathway, pounded flat by generations of leaf-running. Something was coming. Something large.

As the hoofsteps grew louder, the forest almost seemed to become even more quiet, a silent audience to the approaching being trudging toward the sleeping town.

Then, a shape appeared, plodding slowly over the hill. It was clearly a pony, and much smaller than the sound of its hooves would suggest. Its shape, even though blurred by the darkness, was strange, angular and bulky, but clearly male in origin. And if one were to ask this mysterious stranger about its name, it would simply reply: Steelhoof.

Steelhoof was a big pony, even though he sounded much larger. He stood proudly, standing above almost anypony he had ever met before. This was no small feat, considering Steelhoof's profession as a wanderer, having spent the last six years of his life in the wastelands to the west, scrounging up what few bits were to be made. He was strong too, easily outperforming anypony that came against him.

This was because Steelhoof was made of metal.

Every inch of his large, bulky body was made up of dozens of complex, interlocking metal plates that were constantly shifting as he walked. All of his movements were accompanied by the small whoosh of hydraulics and a faint whirr of electric motors. His eyes were artificial too, a pair of glowing yellow orbs. But even still, there was life in them, and reflected in his bright, glass coated eyes was a clife of loneliness and unhappiness.

All he knew about his past life was that some six years ago, he woke up with an almost juggernaut-like body of thick metal. He had no memories of his past life, no knowledge of anything about himself. He had no friends, no companions, no one to talk to, and no one to turn to.

Hell, he didn't even know his real name.

He chose the name steelhoof, as the least insulting of the names placed on him by the other ponies all over Equestria.

He was feared.

He never tried to do bad things, he tried to help those around him, and survive in a world that was wary of his mere presence, but it was useless. Those few that weren't scared by his mechanical features were scared by his monstrous strength and unstable mind.

It was his few tortured memories of his wandering that fully occupied his mind as he slowly plodded down the wide path toward Ponyville. As usual, he was so engrossed in these thoughts that ingored the repetitive background of the forest, tuning it out as he looked down at the ground. As a result, he didn't even notice the trees thin out, or the signs of civilisation begin to draw near. He hadn't been this far west for as long as he could remember, and had only done so because he had recently been chased out of town slightly further to the east. The trees had disappeared altogether now, so he did not notice a sharp bend in the path, lost in his thoughts. He also didn't notice a large sign that he was approaching fast.

With a clang that echoed into the shadows, he walked straight into it. Muttering various expletives under his breath, he proceeded to read the faded text of the now bent sign, reading it aloud in his own deep, rough voice that crackled ever so slightly when he spoke. It read:

"Sweet Apple Acres. Best apples in all of Equestria."

Figuring it to be a farm of some description, he decided it would probably make a good place to spend the night. He couldn't avoid a faint sense of familiarity as he walked toward the thick apple orchard however, like he'd been there before, long ago, and had since forgotten it. He shook his head, chalking it up to coincidence. Wherever this place was, he'd never been here before, it was too far west. Despite this, there was an uncomfortable, niggling sensation at the back of his head, trying to be heard. He decided it must be faulty wiring, and promptly ignored it. Even if he did know anything about his own internal workings, which he didn't, he probably wouldn't try to do anything about it. These days, he wasn't so much living as existing, and didn't really want to do so any longer than he had to. He wasn't depressed, just weary.

Before long, the big pony found himself deep inside the apple orchard. He trudged between the trees, looking to find a nice patch he could stare at the stars from. Comfort wasn't really an issue to him, as his body left him sadly devoid of physical sensation. The bounty of apples dangling from the trees as he walked past would have looked inviting at the least to any other pony. It was midsummer, and the apples were quickly reaching their ripest. But he was not any other pony. Being robotic had its uses, chief among which was being never hungry. He did not need the food, and couldn't taste it anyway.

Eventually he found a nice gap in the trees, and lay down, the moonlight reflecting gently off of his metallic hide. Calming his mind, he stared blankly up at the skies, before a pair of thick, dark eyelids dropped over his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

00000000

He awoke bright and early the next morning, to the sound of somepony heading toward him. That was the problem with sleeping in farms – the farmers always got up earlier than you. Quickly stoking his limbs into action, he jumped into the bushes, scrambling behind a tree and peering out through the leaves. Almost the second that he was out of sight, a lean, slightly muscular orange mare trotted around the corner, walking right past. The mare was lightly freckled, and wore an aging brown Stetson to keep off the sun. Although she was by no means unattractive by any stretch of the imagination, Steelhoof felt nothing for her, save the faint sensation that they had met before. He could see that she was talking to someone, speaking in a thick southern accent. The accent and Stetson seemed bizarrely familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Then he noticed the other pony. An enormous red stallion, also freckled, with a passive, mildly contented face and large, soulful green eyes. The stallion was clearly muscular, and carried himself effortlessly though the trees, despite the cart that he was pulling behind him. _Celestia! That pony is almost as tall as I am!_ Steelhoof thought to himself, shrinking further into the bushes as they passed. As they passed him, the sensation in the back of his head grew steadily stronger, along with the sense of déjà vu. Before long, the feeling became painful, and he was forced to hold his head in his hooves, sitting back on the grass. Then, without warning, the space behind his eyes exploded, and his mind was wracked by a personal epiphany. Sudden thoughts and memories exploded into his mind as he collapsed onto the floor. _The cool summer breeze floating down from the hills as he walked down to the farm, carrying with it the faintest fragrance of freshly picked apples, the rich, delicious taste of ice cold cider under the baking sun… Applejack and Big Macintosh._ Those names struck harder than anything else, their images burning onto the back of his mind. As memories poured back into his pain-wracked mind, he could remember shattered instances of every time they had met. But he had never met them as Steelhoof. Something was… different about the way he felt during those memories, almost as if they had taken place… Before he was Steelhoof. Steelhoof was never usually one to obsess over his previous life, something that had always seemed lost to him, but the idea that he may have had a past here was certainly something that he wanted to pursue. He might even have family, although it might be hard for him to meet them. Although weary about approaching strangers, especially ones who might have known him as he used to be, curiosity overcame caution, and he followed, his body low to the ground.

Applejack paused, stopping midstep. She could have sworn she heard something hit the ground behind them. Something heavy.

"Wassup sis?" Big Mac asked his sister, mild concern flickering across his features.

"Nuthin. Jus' thought ah heard somethin' is all." She replied, looking back with a frown.

Applejack shook her head and resumed discussing the next applebuck. Thanks to many recent events, they were behind on their work and may even need to draft in extra hooves to get back on schedule. They left just as a large metal pony emerged from the bushes and crept after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Steelhoof crept silently after them, thoughts in a whirl. The epiphany had given him a serious headache, and he could not think straight through all of these new memories. _Who was this mare? Why did he know her? Were they related? Did he work on this farm before? Why can't I remember my name?_ the latter had never bothered him before, as he had a new one – and a new identity and could never return to his old life, whatever it was. But these new memories had lit a flame of hope inside of him – one he hoped to feed. But that led to the question, who was this mare he remembered so vividly? She seemed around the same age as him, so maybe, they used to be friends? He considered introducing himself, but past experience stopped him. A surprise visit from a robotic horse could terrify anypony, and almost always did, but considering he was also lurking on her property… he thought it would be best if he lay low for a bit, and try to avoid getting kicked out of the one place he remembered things. He suddenly realised that he was in the middle of a path when he heard a third voice – one from above them.

"Hey Applejack, what's up?"

Steelhoof stared at the cyan Pegasus pony floating above them. There was an even stranger sensation at the back of his mind, one that he could not recognise. It was not a bad feeling, but it worried Steelhoof all the same.

"Oh howdy rainbow dash, what brings you down to the farm?"

_Rainbow…dash… rainbow dash. rainbowdash rainbowdash rainbowdash…!_

His mind exploded with pain and memories again, memories of the Pegasus talking with the pony called Applejack. _Fast, weather, storms, ten seconds… flat. Sonic Rainboom, Cloud castle…_

_And his mind was taken over. An image took over his mind, displaying it over his closed eyelids. All he could see, was a single flower. Laying on a cloud surface, and… it was beginning to rain. His viewpoint arched up, away from the flower, towards-_

Steelhoof supressed a scream. The pain in his head cut off the memory. It made him angry. He was about to slam his hoof into the nearest tree when, pain subsiding, he heard Rainbow Dash speak. He looked up, and saw her perched on a fence post, smiling at her friends.

"I was just wondering, I just perfected my newest trick, and I wondered if you wanna come see?"

"Ah'm so sorry sugarcube, But me and Macintosh here are a mite busy catchin' up with work. Some other time?"

"uhh… sure. Yeah! Umm, see you later then?"

Steelhoof saw the pegasus's ears drop, and the smile vanished from her face. Oddly, Steelhoof felt bad too, and didn't understand it. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he did. Against his better judgement, he decided to go and introduce himself, and try to cheer her up. As she flew off, he pursued on foot, his own wings generating far too much noise for a stealthy getaway.

He followed her across some fields, and over a river, until she stopped near a huge forest.

Rainbow Dash felt sad. She had a really awesome trick and everyone was busy today! She flew to the outskirts of the everfree forest, and not bothering to look around to see if anypony else was there, she began to practice her other myriad of stunts. She preferred to practice with no one around, as she didn't feel embarrassed if she made a mistake. This time however, there was somepony watching her, and was having a hard time getting her attention.

"Excuse me! HELLO?" Steelhoof yelled, but there was still no answer.

"damnit… HELLO?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

This got her attention, and she began to circle down towards him.

Rainbow Dash sighed. What was it now? Her intense training session was being interrupted, and it annoyed her. Who the hell was this pony anyway? His voice wasn't familiar, and from this distance he looked… strange.

She descended further, and prepared herself to shout him down, frustrated at him and the world in general. However, as she touched down and finally got a good look at him, and her words died in her throat. The sight she was greeted with, was quite frankly terrifying. The pony standing before her was enormous, at least as tall as Big Mac. But the scariest thing about him was the metal. He looked as if he was _made_ of metal, there was so much of it. Every inch of him was armour plated, even his face. She looked up at it, and wished she hadn't. _his eyes aren't natural,_ she thought and shrank back. They were piercing yellow, and just not 100% real. But there was life in them, and the thing moved.

"umm… are you okay? You look a little…"

Rainbow dash shook herself. She wasn't afraid of anything! She opened her mouth to speak, and she did, although it was a lot quieter than she expected.

"who the hell are you?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

The metal stallion seemed taken aback.

"Oh, sorry. I'm new here and-"

"Well go see Pinkie Pie. She does all of that stuff."

"Are you okay?" Whatever he was, he sure was persistent.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She snapped. As she went to turn away, she noticed a change in his eyes – they went from yellow to a shade of orange, and he began to raise his foreleg. In an instant, he lowered his leg and let his head drop, the intimidation gone. Rainbow dash couldn't help feeling bad. It wasn't his fault she was mad, and she'd shouted at him.

"Sorry big guy, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just having a bad day." And then the usual rainbow dash returned. "Names rainbow dash – but you've probably heard of me."

"You have no Idea." The big stallion replied.

"So I'm famous?" Rainbow dash asked, taking a step forward in curiosity.

The metal pony simply shrugged, and said "Damned if I know."

Rainbow dash was confused by his vague answer, and shook herself, returning her mind to the topic at hand.

"And you are?" she said, slightly forcefully, to ensure she received an answer.

"Names Steelhoof. I hope you haven't heard of me. If you have, I swear tha-"

"Never. What's with the armour?"

For the first time, the stallion known as Steelhoof smiled. "It ain't armour, rainbow dash. Its my skin."

Steelhoof saw her recoil in horror. He prepared for the inevitable, for the-

"That's… different." The pretty young mare said, clearly choosing her words wisely. He was unable to resist a chuckle. When she looked at him quizzically, he said:

"That's a first." He then went on, saying "so what has you down in the dumps then?"

"oh, it's nothing. I just perfected a new aerial stunt that I'm gonna use at the wonderbolts try-out next month, and everypony's too busy to see. I guess it's nothing too bad really, I mean, it could be worse." She was unable to stop herself staring at Steelhoof's gleaming plating.

He coughed uncomfortably. "Well, if you like, you can show me. I mean, I'm not much of a judge, but if I remember anything from your past stunts it should be spectacular."

Rainbow dash blushed. "you seen a lot of my stunts?"

"Possibly. I don't remember much about my life before I looked like this. So, can I see?"

"…I don't know. I'm not sure if it's ready for the general public yet." She said, feeling strange around the mysterious stallion.

"I'm not the general public!" he said, desperately. "I don't even know anypony here yet!"

"well, ok then, but don't think I'm gonna show you these every day" she said playfully, taking to the air. She was getting a strange feeling from the big guy, and wasn't sure if she was happy or not putting distance between them.

Pushing these thoughts behind her, she climbed higher into the sky. When she reached around five hundred feet into the air, she began her newest trick. She flew out to the left, and then flew in an enormous clockwise circle, drawing clouds towards her. Then she began to spiral upwards, each revolution slightly smaller and slightly higher. She continued in this fashion, drawing the clouds inside the eye of her personal storm. She kept this up, flying higher and higher until she reached a point where she could no longer circle. Immediately Rainbow dash corkscrewed, the currents of her spiral launching her high into the air, at incredible speeds. Finally she slowed, and viewed her handiwork. The rainbow surrounding the perfect cone shaped cloud had blurred, creating an effect not dissimilar from an aurora borealis, had she ever seen one. As a final flourish, she dove down as fast as she could, splitting the cone down the middle and dispersing it for miles around. She pulled up out of her steep dive mere moments before hitting the ground, something she had perfected before in the young fliers competition. She brought herself to a stop about twenty feet above Steelhoof, who was standing in wide eyed, open mouthed admiration. He let out a low whistle.

"That was incredible! You're a damn good flyer, Rainbow dash!"

"I know, right?" she said, standing on a pillar of self-confidence and elation. "I don't know what I'd do if I was an earth pony like you!"

"Oh, I'm not an earth pony," Steelhoof said, unfurling the wings folded tightly against his body. "I'm just shit at flying."

"How are you bad at flying? Do you have trouble lifting off the ground?"

"No, it's just… Here. I'll show you."

He crouched, preparing for flight. He made no attempt to flap his metal wings, instead just locking them in position. Then, four small jets of orange burst out of his wings, and he rocketed into the air. He hurtled through the air, at high speeds and apparently no control, before slamming head first at about eighty miles per hour.

"Steelhoof! Are you OK?" Rainbow dash shouted, suddenly worried for the limp form on the ground. She flew down towards him, expecting the worst. As she touched down, a very dirty, dazed Steelhoof sat up and turned to face her. Relief flooded through her, and she sat back on her haunches.

He coughed up a mouthful of mud.

Rainbow dash laughed, partly through relief, partly due to the amusing spectacle. Steelhoof began to chuckle as well, and before long, they were rolling around, laughing hysterically. Finally, Rainbow dash stood up, wiping a tear from her eye as she calmed down. They both sighed in unison, and shared a smile.

"Well, it's getting on, and I've gotta go get some lunch. Wanna Come with?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I mean I'd love to, but I can't. For a start, I gotta go wash up. Also, I think I'm gonna wait for the best possible moment before I introduce myself to the village. You understand, right?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Wanna hang out afterwards? I'm on a day off."

"Sure. I'll wait for you here. See you in a bit!" He said brightly, and she flew off towards Ponyville. She was disappointed that he couldn't come to lunch with her, but she didn't show it. She understood what she meant though. What if he was to meet someone like Fluttershy? She shook her head, Smiling to herself. _I'll introduce him to them tomorrow, _she thought. She smiled to herself as she flew towards Ponyville.

Steelhoof trotted back to the river he passed earlier, and without hesitation, plunged his head in. the water turned brown for a moment, as he shook the mud out of his hair and mouth. The strange feeling in the back of his mind was much more prominent now, and had grown during his time with Rainbow dash. He was starting to think that it was more than just suppressed memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow dash sat alone at a table in the al fresco area of the café, drinking a glass of grape juice, waiting to be served. She had some very mixed feelings about the new stallion, and was having a hard time figuring it out. She certainly liked him, strange though he was, but she wasn't sure if she _liked_ him. Even if she did, what would be the point, if he didn't feel the same way? And by far the most pressing of her concerns, _why wasn't she repulsed by the fact that he was made of metal?_ These thoughts confused her, and quenched the excitement she had felt when around him. Indeed, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the waiter bringing her food. Just as she was preparing to eat her sandwich, the waiter spoke up.

"Miss Dash?" he enquired, looking at her quizzically.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up.

"Is everything okay? You seem lost in your thoughts."

"Well, I'm just really confused," she said, opening up slightly. "It's about a new friend."

"Ah. A stallion or a mare? If you don't mind me asking."

"A stallion. Goes by the name of Steelhoof."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure, said Rainbow dash, frowning. "'Cos I don't Know if I like him, and I'm not sure if he likes me," she said glumly.

"Well, I'm no expert on matters of the heart, but surely, you should tell him how you feel?"

"But we only just met! I don't want to drive him away!"

"Then wait. I said it before, I'm no expert on the heart."

The waiter walked off, tending to other customers. Rainbow dash ate her sandwich thoughtfully, paid the bill and left. She decided she would at least wait until later this afternoon, when they had spent more time together, before she made any decisions.

Steelhoof was almost exactly where Rainbow dash had left him, lying down next to the riverbank, using the sun to dry himself off. His hide shone in the sunlight, and she smiled to herself as he stirred at the sound of her wings.

"So… what do you wanna do now?

The pair was sitting on the crest of a small hill, overlooking the sun as it set over the everfree forest. Rainbow Dash leant against the shoulder of her new friend, sharing a moment's silence after a busy and exciting day. Taking her eyes off of the sky for a moment, she turned to Steelhoof.

"Hey Steel, how come your eyes are green? Aren't they usually yellow?"

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they've never been green before."

"How come they change in the first place?" Rainbow dash asked.

"they change with my emotions. When I'm feeling neutral, my eyes are yellow," He explained. "and when I'm angry, They turn orange. When I'm sad, they turn blue, and when I'm really mad, they go red."

"You only listed negative emotions there."

"I only have negative memories."

Rainbow dash stared blankly at the metal pony, horrified at the thought of only having bad memories. She had so many good ones, it was an alien thought to her.

"Well," Steelhoof said, breaking her chain of thought. "A first good memory is always the best." He turned and smiled at her, his metal skin given an orange glow by the setting sun, and she smiled back, lost in the moment.

Then the sun set, and they were bathed in a cool, blue darkness.

"I guess I better get going. See you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. Meet you here?"

"You know it!"

"Okay then, g'night Rainbow!"

"'night, Steel!" She threw herself into the sky, a huge smile on her face as she thought about the things they could do tomorrow. She was now confident about her feelings, she just needed to wait until she was sure of his.

Steelhoof was busy crapping himself. He had realised what the sensation in the back of his head was, and he was worried._ You should never have involved yourself, _he thought bitterly. _What are you going to do when _they _ have to leave, maybe come back in a couple of year, piece everything together then._ Then, he was defiant. _No,_he thought. _I covered my tracks this time. They wont find me. Not again. I can't leave her now,I've never been happy before now, and I think I'm overdue._ Resolving his internal struggle, he walked slowly back towards sweet apple acres,cand prepared himself for another night under the stars. He now had a place to settle down, a place start over, with new friends, and maybe more. For the second time that day, hope flared within him, and he fell asleep on the grass with a smile on his face.

Steelhoof awoke with a start. He stared blankly into space, as he allowed his body to catch up. It was the same dream, every few nights he relived the same traumatic events that led to his emotional instability. He shook his head, clearing the images from his mind. He looked up at the sun, to tell the time. It was midmorning.

"SHIT!" he yelled,cursing his unpredictable sleep patterns. He rushed out of the orchard, heading in the direction that he made the morning before. He hurtled over the river, sprinted all the way across the field, to find… she wasn't there yet.

"Phew!" he said, sitting down on his haunches, glad he hadn't let her down. Now, it was time for him to wait. Half an hour passed, and no-one appeared. At first he was worried, that something may have happened. He calmed himself, remembering that this wasn't the wilderness he had come from, this village was safe. Maybe she was just sleeping, he thought. Too bad he didn't know where she lived. _But he did. It was a small cloud castle, just near the-_ His thoughts interrupted themselves, and the memory faded. It was strange knowing and not knowing something at the same time, the product of his incomplete memory. Instead, he decided to wait until she showed up, so he made himself comfortable. Unfortunately, he was unaware that Rainbow dash was a late sleeper. It was past half ten before she finally showed up,tearing through the sky with a rainbow trail behind her. With an almost expressionless face, it was easy to hide most of his emotions. By the time she arrived however, Steelhoof's eyes were already green.

"Oh, sorry I'm late! My alarm broke, so I overslept! Been here long?" Rainbow dash asked, in a somewhat uncharacteristic fluster.

"Nah, not really," Steelhoof lied, glad to see her at last. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, a bunch of things really, but first, I want to introduce you to my friends!"

Steelhoof noticebly shrank, and didn't reply.

"Well don't get too excited" Rainbow dash said flatly.

"Its not that, I mean I'd love to! But…" He paused, and stared at one of the steel hooves that were his namesake.

"Oh, don't you worry about that! I'll be there to help introduce you!"

"Well, ok, but can we keep out of the public eye a little? I don't want to draw a crowd."

" not a problem! Of course, it'll be hard to hide my awesomeness from everypony, but we can try!"

Steelhoof belived that it was more a case of her vibrant mane and pelt that ruined any attempt at stealth, but didn't press the issue.

"Who are we gonna meet first then?"

"We're gonna meet Applejack, an orange earth pony."

"The one with the stetson?" Steelhoof asked.

"Yeah, tha- wait, how did you know that?" Rainbow dash asked suspiciously.

"Err… I _may_ have been sleeping in her apple orchard for the past two days." Steelhoof said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, you could have stayed _somewhere,_ I'm sure!" Rainbow dash, a trace of impatience at the pony's reluctance to meet anyone. She thought to herself for a moment. "And your staying at my place tonight, whether you like it or not!"

Steelhoof didn't complain.

After a small walk, they made it back to sweet apple acres, and made their way towards the farmhouse. Steelhoof was getting more nervous the closer they got, worried that he might frighten her, or let slip that he'd been staying on her land. Despite Dash's reasurrances, he was more than a little nervous when he reached the barn.

"You wait here, I'll go greet her. You come out on my cue." Rainbow dash said, before stepping out into the open. Steelhoof had no idea what the cue was, so he hoped that it was obvious.

"Hey Applejack! What's shakin?"

"Why howdy sugarcube, what brings ya'll down here?"

"I've got a new friend of mine for you to meet!"

"Are they anypony I know?"

"No, he just moved in from the east"

"Well, that's mighty interest- say, did ya'll say he?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"He ain't your new colt-friend, is he?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow. Rainbow dash blushed crimson.

"Well no, he's just… I'll go get him. Just… brace yourself. He's… different." Rainbow dash said slowly, trying to explain without giving anything away. As she walked over, Applejack prepared herself, not sure what to expect. Moments later, she heard low voices coming from the trees.

"_When was the signal?"_

"_Never mind that! Just come on!"_ Rainbow dash was the first to arrive, stepping out from the same place as before. Then there were a pair of eyes, gleaming yellow, in the shadows next to her. Moments later, a _thing_ followed her out. At least the size of her huge brother, the monstrous pony caught the bright morning sun, casting parts of him in shadow, and iluminating others, giving him an otherworldly appearance in the morning sun. For every step the enormous metal pony took out of the shade, Applejack took one closer to the barn. Now completely out in the open, the figure looked significantly less intimidating, his head lowered slightly in submission. He raised a large, metal hoof.

"Hi," he said weakly, "'Names' Steelhoof." Slowly gaining in confidence, she approached him, and shook his hoof.

"Howdy. I'm Applejack. Pleased to meet you" she said, lowering her hoof.

"likewise" Steelhoof said, slightly crestfallen. Applejack sliently scolded herself. _Didn't she learn her lesson last time, with Zecora?_

"Sorry, sugarcube, Ya'll surprised me a bit." She received a slightly warmer smile, and Steelhoof straightened up a bit.

"Nothing more than I'm used to" he said casually, with Rainbow dash coming to stand beside him.

"So… where ya'll from?" The question received a shrug, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Rainbow dash pitched in:

"He's a wanderer. How cool is that?" She said enthusiastically.

As Steelhoof saw the farmer staring at his chestplate, he managed to speak to her without interruption.

"Before you ask, the answer is the same. I've no idea how I ended up this way, I just did. Woke up one day, with no memories and steel skin. You get used to it after a while." Thinking Desperately, in an attempt to change the tone of their first conversation, said:

"Say, ya'll wanna come over here later this afternoon? For a meal or somethin'?" The big pony looked uneasy.

"Well, if its not too much trouble, I guess… I could…" Said Steelhoof, obviously not accustomed to people offering him things.

"Awww, no problem at all, Sugarcube! You two just pop by at around six, and we'll have the the whole thing set up." Applejack beamed, and, with a relationship constructed between the two, He staightened fully, fear of intimidating the young mare gone and finally allowing some of the true Steelhoof through.

"Well, see you then!" He said cheerfully, and then turned to Rainbow dash: "Where to next?"

"hmmm… lets go see Pinkie pie! She loves meeting new people!" As they turned to go, Applejack spoke up again.

"Hey, uh, Rainbow? Can I talk to you a second?" she queried, with a glance to Steelhoof.

"Sure AJ," she said, trotting over to the orange earth pony. "Whats up?" They turned, and spoke to each other in hushed voices.

"Now Rainbow, no offence, but are ya'll sure about this? I mean, I been seein' the way you're looking at him, and, well… ya'll only just met!"

"Course I'm sure!" Rainbow dash said indignantly. "He's amazing!"

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow, I aint trying to insult, I'm just…

"You're just looking out for me, right?"

"precisely! Ah mean, I only want whats best for you! Y'are my best friend, after all."

"Aww, thanks AJ! You're my best friend too! And… thanks. For understanding." She drew Applejack into a quick hug, and then turned to Steelhoof.

"See ya later AJ!" And the two walked off down the path towards Ponyville, side by side. As Applejack turned to get back to work, she said to herself:

"Good thing she's finally got herslf a stallion to calm her down" she thought, and then added

"I just hope he knows what he's letting himself in for."

**And there we are! Expect a longer break between uploads from here on out, and as always, please comment with any thoughts and/or criticisms. I promise I will only cry myself to sleep once per review.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the pair strolled out of the farm and down the road toward Ponyville, Steelhoof's smile began to fade. He began to linger slightly, and Rainbow dash immediately noticed.

"Alright, what's up now? I thought we'd got over these things when we met Applejack!"

"It's not your friends, It's just… well, I've visited a hundred villages in my time, and it all goes in more or less the same way. You may be a brave pony, and Applejack too! But ponies are _scared_ of me. I'm a nightmare with hooves, and when I'm backed into a corner; my instincts… take over, as it were." Steelhoof looked down forlornly, and stopped in his tracks.

"Aww Steel, c'mon, cheer up! You're not that bad, and I'm sure you're instincts-"

"I swear to Celestia, I never hurt anypony!"

"Shh, its ok, I believe you! Calm down! Besides, we here at Ponyville are made of tougher stuff! Remember when Nightmare Moon returned that time? Ponyville was right in the middle of it! And then there was the time when the Ursa minor attacked the town, and then a Dragon started covering the whole of Equestria with smoke! _And _we fought off an entire parasprite infestation! You've got nothing to worry about Steel!"

Steelhoof let out a low whistle.

"An Ursa minor _and_ a dragon? How the hell did you guys get rid of that?"

"Well the dragon was easy, But Twilight got rid of the Ursa singlehanded! They say she's the most powerful unicorn around! She's one of my best friends too, but she lives in the middle of town so we'll meet her later."

"Cool. Anything else I should know about your friends?"

"Well, You're gonna meet Pinkie pie first," She said, as they resumed their walk. "She's completely random at the best of times, and seems to ignore the rules of physics at the worst. Just try not to think about it too hard. Then there's Rarity. Some sort of fashionista type, and a bit prissy. She's easy enough to get along with though, just don't let her force any clothes on you. Then there's Twilight, who you already know a bit about. She's an easy pony to make friends with, but she's a bit of a bookworm and can be kinda antisocial at times. And of course, you already know me and Applejack!" Rainbow dash said with a smile.

"You sound like you're trying to impress me, Rainbow" Steelhoof said with a playful smile.

"I'm just trying to make a good first impression." Rainbow dash said, as they neared the town.

They made their way through the town, making sure Steelhoof kept to the shadows and sidestreets, and going to the sides of the road when ponies passed. Rainbow dash received some funny looks, but Steelhoof went largely unnoticed as they slipped inside Sugarcube corner.

"Why, hello Rainbow dash! It's been a while since we've seen you here! What can I do for… Oh my." Mrs Cake backed away slightly and her voice became quiet as she saw the enormous pony following her in.

"Good morning Mrs Cake! Do you know where Pinkie pie is?" Rainbow dash said brightly, stifling a smile at Mrs Cake's reaction to Steelhoof.

Mrs Cake pointed towards the stairs with a quivering hoof, and backed away into the kitchen. As they passed, Rainbow said:

"Ah, don't let it get to you. Pinkie's different, you'll see."

Rainbow dash crested the staircase first, and saw Pinkie pie sitting on her bed, quite oblivious to her colourful friend appearing on the other end of the room. Rainbow coughed loudly, and pinkie pie whirled towards her, a smile on her face.

"Hi Rainbow dash! It's so good to see you again! I got up late today because I had a really big party last night and its _sooo_ unfortunate that you couldn't come, because a Wednesday only comes once a week and it's a really good thing to celebrate! So why are you here? Did you come for some cake? We still have some cake left over from last night! _Aand_ I found a really old recipe for really nice cakes the other day and I haven't had the chance to bake it yet, and if you like I could bake you so-"

Bored of waiting for a gap in conversation to make an appearance, he stepped up to the same level as the other two ponies.

"Hi, I'm-"

"_oooo!_ I've never met a pony like you before!" Suddenly the pony was inches from his face, having never shown any evidence of moving across the room.

"Wait a minute! If I've never met a pony like you before, then I've never met you before! Which must mean you're new here! Which must mean you don't have any friends. I know, I'll throw you a party! Tonight! It'll be my best party yet! There'll be streamers, and cake, and balloons, a-"

"Uh, Thanks Pinkie pie, but I already have a previous engagement tonight."

"Okey dokey lokey! We'll just have the party another time. Do you like cake and balloons?"

"Well, I've never really had a party before," said Steelhoof, slightly disturbed by the pink pony's exuberance.

"Then it's a more serious problem than I thought! I know what it's like to never smile, 'cos I used to work on a rock farm in the south. We never smiled back then. But I do now!" Pinkie pie said with a smile.

"Well, uh, just give us a heads up when the party's gonna be Pinkie!" Rainbow dash said.

"Because we've got a lot of stuff to do and-"

"No silly! It won't be a surprise party if I tell you when it is, now will it!"

"No, I guess not!" Rainbow said laughing. "Well, we've got a lot of things to do today, and not too long to do them. So, if you don't mind,"

"It's ok! I've got a lot of things that need doing today as well!" She said, donning her umbrella hat and walking outside with them with a spring in her step.

"Well, she certainly was… different," Steelhoof said, as they turned off into an alley.

"Yeah, she can be kinda crazy. Especially when she meets new people. At least she seemed to like you!"

"Yeah, that's not a common occurrence. I mean, I still remember the first time we met!"

"It was yesterday."

"so? I still remember it, and that's important to me."

Rainbow dash smiled to herself, and turned to Steelhoof.

"Well, next is Rarity, so just be careful. She's tougher than she lets on, but she's still easily scared. Oh, and once you do get on her good side, don't try anything on. We'll be there all day if you get her started, and I made a promise to never model for her again."

Steelhoof looked at her curiously, but nodded in understanding.

As the pair neared the boutique, Rainbow dash motioned for Steelhoof to stay back, out of view from passers-by. She walked on ahead, slowed outside the boutique window, saw that Rarity was alone, casually turned around and trotted back to Steelhoof's hiding place.

"Hey Steel! The coast is clear. C'mon!"

The large pony pulled himself free of the shrubbery he was hiding in, and followed her across the square, keeping to the shadows as they entered the boutique.

As the bell rang, Rarity's head popped out from around the corner.

"I'll be with you in a second!" She shouted, without really paying attention. "I'm on the verge of a fashion breakthrough!" She seemed slightly out of breath, and it was several minutes before She finally returned, giving Rainbow dash ample time to hide Steelhoof. At last, the lady-like pony emerged from her designing room, and fully noticed the rainbow maned mare before her.

"Oh, darling! I always knew you'd come back!"

"Hey, I'm standing by what I said. I'm never coming back for modelling. Ever."

"Oh, but my dear, you looked so _beautiful_ in that-" Rainbow dash coughed loudly, slightly flushed.

"Ah, well, I guess it can't be helped. So, what can I help you with, if I can't get you to wear anything?"

"Well, as it happens, I'm showing a new friend around town and, seens as you're my friend, I thought I'd introduce you."

"Ooo! What are they like? Are they a _stallion_?" Rarity asked, winking conspiratorially.

Rainbow dash Started blushing furiously, and shot Rarity a _don't blow this one for me_ look.

"Well, just prepare yourself. He's got a… surprising appearance."

"Why, a lady never loses her cool!" Rarity said indignantly.

"Whatever. Just get yourself ready. He's around the corner." Rainbow dash ducked back and indicated towards Rarity with her head to someone she couldn't see. There was silence in the boutique for a couple seconds, and then he stepped out. As she saw the enormous pony, she 'lost her cool.' She stumbled backwards, and took a sharp intake of breath. Steelhoof actually began to smile, getting used to all his new friend's dramatic responses to his appearance. He took a step forward and spoke:

"Hi there. 'Names Steelhoof." At his words, Rarity managed to regain some of her composure.

"My my my! Do excuse me my dear, you took me by surprise! I can't say I'm used to someone with your, umm, condition?"

"The one and only! Besides, it's quite alright, I'm a wanderer! I've dealt with far worse."

"I'm sure you have dear! You'll have to tell me all about it sometime!" She paused, looking at the pair for a few seconds.

"And can I just say, you two make a very good couple from a fashion point of view. I mean, I've always said that Rainbow dash would look fabulous if she just made an effort, but you are unique! I've never seen someone like you! Your eyes make an excellent contrast with your… plates! And the two of you together, with Rainbow's colour, and your, uh, lack thereof, you could be stars! You must come with me!" Rarity walked forwards, and attempted to push Steelhoof into the fitting room. She managed to get him a few feet before he realised what was going on. Heeding Rainbow's warning, he resisted. Rarity struggled for a couple seconds, but she might have well been trying to push the entire boutique. With a pout, she stomped away.

"Well fine. But I'll always be here if you change your mind! Now in the meantime, may I have a word, Rainbow dash?"

"Sure." She trotted over to Rarity, and they turned away into the designing room, leaving Steelhoof staring at the vast array of vivid colours in the display room.

"EEE!" Rarity squealed at Rainbow, hugging her. "Looks like you finally found someone!"

Rainbow dash blushed and looked down, her wings straight out behind her.

"Well, not what I'd consider your normal choice, but if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Rarity. You're a good friend." Rainbow dash smiled at her.

"Who else have you introduced him to?"

"Its just Twi and Fluttershy to go now. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, if you need any help with Fluttershy, I'm happy to help."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll need it."

"No problem at all, darling. Just let me know when you're going over."

"Will do! Thanks!" Rainbow dash said cheerily, and walked back to stand with Steelhoof. "See ya later!" The pair left the boutique, and Rarity's smile faded as soon as they were out of sight.

"Oh, dear, at this rate I'll never get this done!" She rushed back to work, a frantic look in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the pair was making their way towards the library, at the centre of town. Rainbow dash felt positively _glowing_ at this point, having gotten affirmation from all of her friends do far. Steelhoof was happy too; glad to finally feel accepted somewhere. All his life he had travelled, leaving when the mobs began to form. In that time, he had only ever made one friend, and he was- Steelhoof didn't like to think about it. It didn't matter anyway, chances were he'd be dreaming it tonight anyway.

A sudden sharp turn and the arrival into the open space of the square stole him from his thoughts, and he looked around nervously. Then he stopped. And stared. Confused, he turned to Rainbow dash.

"Why in the hay is there a building here _inside a tree?_"

Rainbow dash turned to him and shrugged. "I dunno, there just is. That's the library, by the way."

"Damn. That's on the other side of the square!"

"It's ok, we'll just go around. No-one cares!" Rainbow dash enjoyed having someone to comfort, it made her feel useful to someone. She'd never really felt like she was useful to any of her friends, as she didn't have any special abilities that helped the others in day to day activities. Steelhoof gave her purpose, and the feeling of necessity made her feel much better.

In no time at all, they were across the square and going inside. As the first time she'd ever walked in through the door, it was also the first time she'd ever paid any attention to the interior. The tall bookcases made the building very grandiose, but the constricted size and circular shape made it feel much cosier. As they walked inside, Twilight looked up from the heavy tome she was reading.

"Ah hello, Rainbow dash! How can I help… what in the name of Celestia is THAT?"

Rainbow dash and Steelhoof just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. After several minutes, a very bewildered Twilight Sparkle watched the pair get up off the floor. Rainbow dash wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over us. It's just… you guy's reactions get funnier every time!"

"Well I'm glad that you could get a good laugh. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm introducing Steelhoof to all my friends today. He's new here."

"How do you do?" Steelhoof asked, his foreleg raised. Twilight shook it, and said:

"Nice to meet you, Steelhoof. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I must say, you are a little… different. I mean, not in a bad way, It's just… I've never even read about technology that can do this. If you don't mind my asking, how did it happen?"

"I'll be damned if I know. I just woke up like it one day. I used to be a normal Pegasus pony, but I have next to no memories of it."

"He thinks he used to live here though, and he recognises some ponies too. Like me!" Rainbow dash added, having not said anything for a while.

"That's odd. I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to study the technology that keeps you alive, though. Maybe even restore some old memories?"

"If it doesn't involve taking me apart, that's fine."

"Excellent, we'll have to do that sometime. I'll also have to introduce you to Spike at some point, but unfortunately he's away on business at Canterlot."

"Spike?"

"Yeah, he's my baby dragon. He's mostly an assistant, but he's like a little brother to me."

"Hmmm… I don't really _like_ dragons." Steelhoof said uneasily.

"Oh, he's not like that. Really. He's a very nice guy, I'm sure you'd make good friends."

Steelhoof shrugged. "Why not? I guess I'd better not tell him about what I've done to his relatives, though."

"You take on dragons _alone_?" Rainbow and Twilight asked in unison.

"Sure. People need them to move sometimes, and I wanted to kill myself back then. It was a fair deal."

"You know, sometimes you really shouldn't speak your mind." Rainbow dash said awkwardly, surprised at Steelhoof's admittance to suicidal tendencies.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I'm not really too good at social interaction yet."

"Ah, you'll get better." Said Rainbow dash with a smile.

No expert on the matters of the heart herself, she could not place the connection between the pair, but certainly saw one. Disliking her lack of knowledge, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, and changed the subject.

"So, who else is there for him to meet?"

"Oh, just Fluttershy now. Why?"

"Well, if you'd like, I could give you a hand."

"No thanks. Rarity offered, and I'm sure Pinkie pie is free. We'll just let you get back too…"

"Studying." Twilight said, returning to her desk and retrieving her book.

"That's the one. Catch ya later Twi!"

"Ok, bye!" Twilight returned to her book as they left, and quickly lost track of time.

The pair headed west through the town, towards the everfree forest and the tree that Fluttershy called home. Before they could so much as cross the square however, They heard a voice calling Rainbow's name.

"Miss dash? Umm, Rainbow dash?" They turned, and saw a pale grey mail pony flying down towards him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. It's just, I was passing the weather ponies, and they wanted you, because Ponyville is scheduled an unexpected downpour and they need your help. Sorry!"

"No, it's ok. You're just doing your job. See you around!"

"Goodbye Rainbow dash!" The grey pony floated off down the street, veering slightly to the left.

"Well _she_ didn't seem to mind my appearance."

"I don't know about that, but I'm pretty sure you were in her blind spot.

"Oh, of course. The… uh, eyes?"

"Exactly. Now, you don't mind if I'm gone for the afternoon, do you? I mean, you'll be alright, right?"

"Of course! At least, I think so."

Rainbow smiled. "You'll be ok." And then, mustering all the courage she had, she came in close and pecked him on the cheek. As she turned and jumped into the air, she heard him stagger behind her. Blushing heavily and struggling to hover with stiff wings, she turned to watch him walk away. Within thirty seconds, he managed to fuck up. Not paying attention, he accidentally tripped over a basket of carrots, part of a stall he hadn't noticed. Backing away and apologising profusely, he accidentally walked into a green unicorn, his mass and her surprise sending her sprawling. He whirled around to apologise to her, and accidentally hit a male earth pony, knocking him backwards. Shying away from the angry ponies surrounding him, he quickly found himself against a wall. Fear shut down his rationalisation, and instinct took over. Rainbow watched in horror, as the big pony's eyes shifted to a shade of orange, and he raised a forehoof. Her mind cast back to prior conversations. _And when I'm angry, my eyes turn orange. When I'm backed against a corner; my instincts … take over, as it were._ Instantly, she shot through the air, crashed into Steelhoof, knocking him through the air, and sending them both crashing into the undergrowth.

"What the hay was that?"

Steelhoof looked genuinely sad, and his eyes had turned blue. "I'm so sorry, my… my instincts took over. And now, I won't be allowed in Ponyville an-"

"Of course you will! Just let things die down a little, lie low for a couple of hours, and everything will be fine. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok then, just be careful." Rainbow dash set off again, slightly slower than before, worried for Steelhoof's safety more than she'd let on if others were around.

Steelhoof meanwhile, was creeping around the backs of houses, sticking to the undergrowth. He'd really taken what Rainbow had told him to heart. He definitely did not want to be banished from Ponyville too.

For all Twilight knew, only a couple of seconds could have passed, or half a day, when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing and putting away her book, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello Steelhoof? Back so soon?"

"Yep. You see, I have a proposition for you."

"Go on…"

It was around five forty five by the time the duo met again, just outside Sweet apple acres. Although it had only been a couple hours, it felt like days since he last saw the cyan mare, who was perched on a fence post. She hadn't seen her yet, so he made his move. He snuck up behind her, as quietly as he could, (not easy for a pony such as himself) and positioned himself behind her.

Moments of silence past…

"BOO!" Steelhoof yelled, and took Rainbow completely by surprise. She leapt off the fence post, landing in a heap on the floor.

With a cry, Rainbow threw herself at Steelhoof, who, surprised, gave way and they tumbled to the floor. Immediately, Rainbow dash noticed something.

"What's going on? You feel… different."

"Touch my hoof. Go on, touch my hoof."

"What? Are you m-"

"Just do it. Just touch the hoof." Relenting, Rainbow dash did so. Less than a millimetre before she could touch it however, her hoof stopped as it touched… fur. And skin. Rainbow dash stared in wonder as she ran her hoof up his foreleg and onto his chest, where she could feel… _warmth._ And a heartbeat. Surprised, Rainbow dash took her hoof away.

"What… is this?"

"It's a spell I had Twilight give me when you were out this afternoon. It gives the illusion of skin and fur, without giving it or showing any appearance of it." Steelhoof said, proud of his upgrade.

"Why did you do something like that? I thought it made no difference to you."

"Isn't it obvious?"

The pair stared at each other, Steelhoof's eyes a pair of brilliant emeralds, her face a bright crimson in the dusk. Before the moment could come to anything however, They heard a voice coming from up the road:

"Hey! There ya'll are! C'mon, we've got a mighty spread for the guest of honour!"

**Phew! These things are harder than I expected! Thanks for the support, and sorry for not getting it out sooner. As always, please review the story and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was very dark as the pair left the orchard, fresh from the feast prepared by the Apple family. Rainbow dash was floating giddily beside Steelhoof, slightly intoxicated through drinking too much cider.

"I think that They need to stop obsessing over apples, you know. It can't be healthy. I mean, I can't taste, but everything in that entire meal was apple related. What do you think?"

"I dunno, I guess it's 'cos apples is what they do best." Rainbow said, flying upside down.

"You ok there?"

Rainbow dash shook her head furiously, sobering up. "Am now."

"So, where's your place then?"

"Oh, just up there." Rainbow pointed upwards, and the familiar sight of the cloud castle was just visible in the moonlight.

_Of course, how could I forget? The… rose, and everything else._

"Uh, you okay there, Steel?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just, well, I'm not the best flyer. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Rainbow dash said, laughing to herself. "Don't worry, we'll just take it nice and slow. Baby steps, right?"

"Gotcha." Using his thrusters, he lifted himself so that he was just a foot or two off the ground.

"Excellent. Now, just put on a bit more power, and keep it stable."

"O-okay." Steelhoof said with a wobble.

It took nearly ten minutes for them to finally make it to the castle, a trip of less than a minute for her. She didn't feel annoyed though, having put Steelhoof on the path to becoming a true Pegasus pony. They quickly alighted on the edge of the cloud, and Rainbow dash took the lead as they walked towards the front door. Her mind was in a whirl. _He's gonna be in my house!_ She thought, blushing slightly in the dark.

As Steelhoof saw the doorstep, His mind once again exploded with colourful memories. He was dimly aware of Rainbow crying out as he fell to the floor. He saw… _A cloud castle_._ The cloud castle. He fought the evening rain, flying upwards, with powerful, organic wing beats. He felt something clasped tightly between his teeth, making sure to keep it safe from the worst of the weather. He alighted quietly on the edge of the cloud, and walked hesitantly to the front door, walking as quietly as possible. He raised a grey furred foreleg towards the door, and an enormous mix of emotions flooded through him. He hesitated, his hoof inches from the door for what seemed like hours. Finally, he lowered his hoof sadly. He bent down,_ and _released his package on the front doorstep. It was a single red rose. The rose. On the cloud surface. The doorstep, looking up, the door, and the feeling, a powerful, euphoric feeling, and the memory was replaced by an image of rainbow dash. Smiling at him._ His eyes opened, and he saw a relieved Rainbow dash staring at him.

"What was that?"

"_That_ was a memory." Steelhoof said bitterly. Then the memory took over, and his expression changed. "Do you remember, years ago? At Valentine's Day, you always felt alone. While all of your friends received cards, gifts occasionally, your distant, uncaring attitude and reluctance to open up to people never received anything. Until one year."

"Yeah," she said. "I found a single rose on my doorstep, and I never knew who gave it me. I asked around, but no-one knew anything about it."

Steelhoof paused, standing up. "Yeah… that was me."

He stepped forward, reached out, and placing his right forehoof around the back of her mane; he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Wonderful thoughts exploded through their minds, as Rainbow dash closed her eyes in bliss, her face bright crimson. She reached out with her own hooves, grabbing the metal pony around the head and neck. Steelhoof reached out around her back with his other hoof, pulling her into a tight embrace. Overcome with emotion, Rainbow dash felt as if she had melted into him as she relaxed into his arms, her wings standing stiff and erect in the sunset. Time stood still as they stood outside the cloud castle, allowing the world to pass them by. Minutes passed as the two were locked together, silence save for her quiet moans of ecstasy. As the scheduled rain began, Steelhoof carefully lifted Rainbow dash into the air, and without breaking kiss or embrace, carried her inside, shutting the door with his hind leg.

He gently set Rainbow dash down on her bed, and finally broke the kiss. They stared deep into one another's eyes for several seconds, until, without warning, Rainbow grabbed him by the head and pulled him down with her, Kissing him all over his face.

Rainbow dash was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned and stretched quietly, and then turned to look at Steelhoof. A lazy smile spread across her face, and she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. Getting up quietly so as not to wake him, Rainbow crept into the kitchen, with determination in her eyes, and breakfast on her mind. She was also going to get Steel breakfast, whether he wanted it or not. As she made a valiant attempt at toast, She heard the big pony stir in the other room. As she walked back into the room, she saw him clipping the large, flick-out blades that curved around his wrists and ankles back on. As he looked up he saw her, and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I just say, best day of my life."

"Thanks." She said warmly, if a bit awkward.

"Oh Celestia, I-I didn't hurt you, did I? I can get… carried away with things, and it was my, uh, first time…" His voice trailed off, and he looked the floor.

"No, I'm fine," She lied. She'd have bruises for a couple of days, but it was totally worth it. "It was my first time too, and it was amazing. You were amazing." she added happily. "Oh, and just so as you know, I've got you some breakfast. And you _are _having some."

"Why, are you something of a chef?"

Rainbow froze as she smelt burning toast coming from the kitchen.

"That answer your question?" She rushed into the kitchen, popping the charred remains and throwing them onto a plate. She frowned.

"Aww, its ok." Steelhoof followed her into the kitchen. "I can't taste, remember?"

"You good with kids, too?" Rainbow dash muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. Just thinking aloud." She set the plate of toast down on the far end of the small table, and placed a largely unscathed bowl of porridge in front of herself.

"So, uh, can I ask you a question? Well, two questions." Rainbow dash enquired, then winced as Steelhoof crunched his way through a slice of toast, apparently without minding.

"shoot."

"Could… could you teach me how to fight? I mean, you're a wanderer, so that's a speciality, right?"

"Well, yeah, it _is_ a speciality. Too much so, really. I've been fighting for a long time, and I kinda wanna put all that behind me. I've hurt too many people. Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be able to. So I can protect myself."

"hmph." Then the big pony smiled. "Well, when you put it like that, I can't say no. What's your second question?"

"Exactly how strong _are_ you?"

"Steelhoof sighed. "Thank Celestia, I thought you were gonna ask me something about how much I love you."

"Nah, I'm gonna keep you on your toes."

"Well, it's an easy one to answer, at least. You know the train between Manehattan and Appleoosa? They've got a steam engine to power it, and four ponies as backup and support?

"Mhmm"

"Well, one time, when I was working on one of those teams, a train crashed. The engine was buggered, and the rest of the team were injured. An old friend, and my current work partner, called Heavy thought, told the controller that I could try and pull the train alone. I arrived four hours late, but I got the damn job done."

Rainbow just stared, in open mouthed astonishment. She shook herself.

"What happened to heavy thought?"

"Ah, well… I'd rather not talk about it. Another time? Besides, we've got a lot to do if you want me to teach you to fight, we'll want to get moving. And your porridge is getting cold."

Rainbow dash wolfed down her breakfast at an astounding speed, and wiped the excess from her mouth.

"Let's do this." She said with a determined smile.

**Well, it's only a small one this time around, but I'm really proud of their 'moment' together so I had to shove it out. Review me with your thoughts about the chapter, and rest easy in the knowledge that the next chapter is in progress as we speak. I'm afraid I removed Rarity's last lines from chapter four, as the story arc was too hard to implement. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

The duo walked through The main square of Ponyville, Steelhoof's Anxieties about terrifying the villagers mostly forgotten, (although they mostly kept to the edges of the streets) as Rainbow's confidence started to rub off on him. Deep in animated conversation, Steelhoof failed to notice the three young fillies playing by the well they were passing. At the last moment he stopped without walking into them, but was left looming over the trio, displaying his full size at the worst possible moment.

The three fillies stood staring at him, and several seconds passed in silence.

Sweetie belle gulped.

Next thing Steelhoof knew, the three had shot away, running as fast as they could in the opposite direction to the terrifying metal pony before them.

Steelhoof sighed and looked glumly at his feet, his eyes tinted blue.

"That's why I hate kids."

"Aww, its ok!" Rainbow dash said, leaning against him. "Those three are just easily frightened, is all. The yellow one with the bow is Apple bloom, Applejack's sister, and the white one is Sweetie belle, Rarity's younger sister. They're nice fillies, you just need to get to know them better."

Steelhoof smiled. "Thanks Rainbow."

"Hey, my pleasure! I like cheering you up!"

"Well, you certainly are good at it." Then he added: "Well now you know how most people react to me."

"Yeah, I can see why you weren't too happy. But you are now, right?" Rainbow said, worried about Steelhoof's fluctuating emotions.

"Honestly, This is the happiest I've ever been. Because I'm with you."

Rainbow smiled, showing that she felt the same. "Now, where are we going again?"

"We're just going down to the gym. I need something before I can teach you to fight."

"And that is…?"

"You'll see."

"Damn it Steel! Stop being so mysterious!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to keep things interesting!"

For Celestia's sake! We've been official for less than a day!"

"I'm just trying to be the best possible pony for you! If you haven't noticed, I've been something of a social outcast for as long as I can remember! I don't know how these things work! And I just want to be the best possible pony for you." He repeated, much quieter than his recent outburst.

"And you are! Just stop… trying so hard. Think you can manage that?"

"Done."

They walked side by side for several minutes until they finally arrived at the gym. Although not large for a gym, the building was still quite large, with most of its bulk concealed by other buildings.

"Okay, just wait outside here. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Not bothering to argue, Rainbow dash sat down on a bench outside the gym, and relaxed. _For a first argument, that went pretty well._ She thought to herself, and closed her eyes.

It was over five minutes before Steelhoof returned, pushing a strange _contraption_ before him. Made up of a tack of several thick circular pieces of wood that were all independently rotatable, and featuring many wooden poles and blocks sticking out at various intervals across the wooden circles, including a couple designed to move up and down as well. A combat trainer. They were quite professional pieces of kit, and never came cheap.

"The gym let you _borrow_ that?"

"Well, no. I kinda had to buy it off of him actually."

"How in the hay did you get that much money?"

"Well, you'd be surprised how much money a wanderer can make, especially if they're not spending anything on food and shelter. Anyways, let's get this thing down to the field."

"Need a hand?" Rainbow dash said, almost sarcastically.

"I think I'll be ok." Said Steelhoof with a smile.

Meanwhile, a group of eight ponies arrived on the outskirts of a town to the east, emerging from the thick forest. The first to arrive was a thin but wiry stallion, Shielded by light grey armour, and a small orange crest rising out of his helmet. On his flank was a crossed magnifying glass and ornate dagger, the cutie mark that symbolised the inquisition. Behind him were seven large soldier ponies, clad in the same black armour and with large orange crests. They too held the mark of the inquisition, but with a shield in the background. These were warrior ponies, and they marched out of the foliage with determined expressions, dutifully following the smaller pony taking the lead, who was carefully scanning the ground with a large and delicate – looking instrument attached to his face by a leather tie. As he looked, the instrument set many different lenses of various shapes and thicknesses, giving him an ever-changing view of the soft ground before him.

In A few minutes, he found what they were looking for.

Although faint, the footprint was deep and angular, with a trace of a curve a centimetre or so away. The sort a blade attached to the ankle might give.

The smaller pony raised a forehoof, and the group stopped. He turned to face them.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have found another clue. Either he's here, or he was. Now, you two! Set up a perimeter around the town. He is not going to leave if he's still here! You! Go and camouflage the contraption, then go and find a place for us to say. The rest of you, go and talk to the villagers. Get as much information as you can, by any means necessary. I'm going to search for more traces. That little fuck may have covered his tracks well this time, but nothing escapes us. Move out!"

The ponies stood to attention for a couple of seconds, giving a salute. Then they rushed off in different directions, ready to fulfil the tasks set to them. The smaller pony waited until the others left, and retrieved a single brown feather from a pouch.

"I will find you, Steelhoof, and you will pay. No one escapes me." He placed the feather back into the pouch, and then resumed scanning the ground for elusive clues to the metal pony's recent actions.

The pair were standing in the field where they first met, with Rainbow dash on Steelhoof's left, and the combat trainer directly in front of him. As he stood before it, Rainbow's first lesson in fighting began.

"Now. Perhaps the second most important thing about fighting, perhaps even the most important for an organic pony such as yourself, is making sure that all the important stuff doesn't get damaged. This can mean one of two things, both of which playing to your advantage, the first more so than the second." He stepped towards the machine, and set a few of the circles spinning, sending the poles around in powerful swinging motions. He took a step towards the spinning poles, that were now mere inches from his face.

"The first of these, is simply not being where your opponent is hitting." Without missing a beat, he stepped inside the whirling device. With liquid grace that defied his robust, mechanical structure, he seamlessly started dodging every blow.

"Now, as a naturally fast pony, this really is your forte," he said, ducking and jumping at the same time as he turned to face Rainbow.

"It's simple enough, and surprisingly easy to predict once you know what to look out for. However, it does take a lot of practice to get right, and of course everyone slips up at some point. What you need to do then, is block." With one fluid movement, he blocked a pole coming for him with his back hoof, whirled around and began using his forehooves to deflect every attack.

Not once had he been hit.

"Now, it takes time, to build up a resistance to pain with your forehooves, but it's an effective tactic nonetheless. Want a go?" In a single movement, he used one of the vertical poles and his right forehoof to block all of the arms at once, and the machine stood motionless.

Rainbow dash stepped forward, ready to prove her prowess to Steelhoof.

"Ok then! Best to take it slow at first, it is your first time after all."

_As if!_ Rainbow thought. _I'm gonna show him everything I've got!_ "Nah, let's go in full pelt, first time."

The big pony chuckled. "suit yourself! Just don't overdo things."

It was about two hours later, and Rainbow dash finally admitted defeat to the machine. She regretted putting herself in the deep end, but she certainly had the respect of Steelhoof now. Bruised slightly on her hooves, and cut on her forehead, she was hardly the victor of the duel, but she stood proudly on exhausted legs as she walked up to Steelhoof.

"Sweet Celestia, are you ok Rainbow?" Immediately shifting into protective mode at the sight of Rainbow's head wound.

"I'm ok, Steel. Just a little dazed. Just gimmie a mo to recover."

"No. We're getting you a little first aid before that gets infected." Rainbow dash pouted slightly, but didn't complain as he pulled some plasters out of a hidden compartment on his flank. Lying down, she spread her wings out, relieving the stress from using them to protect her flanks.

The charm on Steelhoof's skin worked wonders, giving him a smooth, light touch as he ran his hands slowly down her back. Although far from uncomfortable, the sensation made her feel slightly awkward in the open area, so she rolled over on her onto her side.

"It's my head that's wounded, remember?" Steelhoof looked slightly disappointed, but obliged.

One attempted use of first aid that quickly devolved into an ultimately one-sided tickle fight later, the pair lay smiling on the grass, staring up at the sky as Rainbow dash nestled herself into the crook of Steelhoof's arm. Eventually however, Rainbow dash's stomach broke the silence, letting out a magnificent rumble.

"Uh, can we get something to eat? All this training really brought out my appetite just now."

"Okay, but allow me to treat you. It's the least I can do after letting me stay at your place."

"Fine, but we're gonna get Rarity and pay Fluttershy a visit after lunch."

"Alright, I reckon I could take another blow to the self-esteem today." Then he smiled, to show that he was joking. "Now let's get going, we've got a lot to do, especially if you get called out on an emergency again."

**Okay, another short one again, but I'm preparing myself for another big one, and I felt like I should whip this one out. It's a bit weak at the start in my opinion, but it gets better towards the end. Until next time, and just remember to review or pm me with any questions/criticisms you may have. **


	7. Chapter 7

**There's been a fair old bit of dispute circling around Steelhoof's ability to feel things, as I didn't make it clear enough before. The charm twilight gave him allowed him to not only feel like a pony to other ponies, but allowed him the sense of touch on a similar level to other ponies. I apologise profusely for the confusion, I will probably write a better explanation into the story, and I hope that I do not make any more serious blunders. **

Rarity was quietly working the shop, getting to work on her latest masterpiece entirely without distraction, as she hadn't had a single customer all morning. Normally, this would have bothered her, but today she was working on something special for the next Grand Galloping Gala, and didn't want any distractions. Besides, she'd have to get a lot done now, as she wouldn't have any peace tonight, as the cutie mark crusaders were staying the night. It wasn't that she minded their being there, it was just that they-

She heard the door open, and then slam quickly. Confused, she walked out into the foyer, only to see the aforementioned fillies.

"Oh hello you three," She said, smiling at them. "What brings you here this… What on earth is the matter?"

The trio were standing on the doorstep, with Scootaloo bracing the door. All three were wild eyed and panting heavily. Sweetie belle was the first to talk, but not a lot of sense was made.

"Out there! In the square! There was a… thing! "It was really scary… and we… ran away!"

"Okay dear, just tell me what you saw."

Apple bloom was the next to talk. "It was really big…"

"And like a pony!" Scootaloo chimed in.

"Except made of metal!"

"And then I-"

"Okay, just tell me what he did."

"Nothing, he just… stood over us in this really scary way…" The trio slowly trailed off.

"Now you see, you're just profiling. That's Steelhoof, and he's new around these parts. I know he can look rather scary, but he's really quite nice and a little shy. I'm sure he won't appreciate fillies running away from him left right and centre. Now I suggest you two go and apologise. He's a good friend of Rainbow Dash's, so he can't be too hard to find."

At the mention of Rainbow dash, Scootaloo perked up. "C'mon guys! Lets get going!"

"Yeah, we were a bit mean on him…"

"Yeah! And if we make friends with him, He'll tell us how to get closer to Rainbow dash!"

"You know, you're obsession with her can be a little disturbing sometimes, Scoots." Sweetie belle said. Scootaloo hmphed and turned away.

"Anyways, we do need to apologise for being so mean." Applebloom said, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah, lets go!" the other two said, forgetting the previous disagreement. The excitable trio ran out of the boutique, full of their normal exuberance and enthusiasm once more. Rarity shook her head, smiling, and returned to her work. _At this rate, you'll never get this dress done! Your reputation will be ruined! I hope Fluttershy can handle the crusaders again._

Meanwhile Rainbow dash and Steelhoof were sitting opposite each other at an al fresco table, waiting for Rainbow dash's order to arrive. While Steelhoof hadn't ordered anything, he had still insisted on paying the bill, and also decided to persuade Rainbow to order one of the most expensive things on the menu. As the duo engaged in conversation, a familiar waiter passed by the table. Noticing Rainbow dash, he stopped and greeted her.

"Why hello, Miss Dash! I must say it is good to see you here again. And so much more cheerful as well!" Finally he noticed the pony sitting across from her. "And is this your new coltfriend?" Rainbow dash blushed furiously, and the two of them looked down towards the table. "Well, I must say, that speaks for itself. I'd better let you two get on, then!" Steelhoof could quite clearly see the surprise in his eyes, but his training held his composure as he walked away to take the order of a nearby table. A couple of seconds of silence passed, and then Steelhoof spoke up.

"So, talk about me often?" At this Rainbow dash spluttered, went even redder, and mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Steelhoof said, smiling mischeviously.

"It was when I went and got lunch that time, the other day."

"Aww, don't look so damn guilty! I'm flattered that you have nothing better to talk about than me, if I'm honest." Rainbow smiled, but couldn't help feeling slightly awkward until her food arrived a minute or so later. Ravenous, she ate quickly, and the pair were able to quickly pay the bill and leave before their relationship became big news. As the duo slowly made their way towards Rarity's to make good of her promise, Rainbow dash noticed that her confidence had finally rubbed off on him. The pair walked down the middle of the road, and although they were given an extremely wide birth, Steelhoof smiled as he walked alongside his fillyfriend. It wasn't long before she also noticed the crusaders, who were rushing around, apparently looking for someone or something. She didn't say anything, as the last meeting between them hadn't been perfect. After a minute or so, the crusaders noticed them through all the ponies trying to avoid the pair. As the trio bounded towards them, Rainbow dash nudged Steelhoof and indicated towards them with her head. He sighed, and turned to face them. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.

"Hi there, Steelhoof!"

"We came here to apologise, for getting so scared of you this morning." Said Applebloom. Surprised by their sudden change of heart, Steelhoof took a step back.

"Th-that's ok, really…"

"Well, ok then! It's just that it wasn't nice of us to be so mean to someone new here."

"It's fine, I get it all the time."

"Where did you come from? None of us has ever heard of a metal pony before."

"That's because he's the only one." Rainbow dash said proudly.

"We should totally hang out some more!" Said Scootaloo, keen to find out how he got so close to her idol.

"Uh, yeah."

"What are you guys gonna do now?"

"Well, first we're gonna go visit Fluttershy, and then I'm Gonna teach him how to fly."

"Aww, how come you never teach me how to fly?" Scootaloo whined, having asked for a personal tutorage more times than she could remember.

"No, I said before. You're just a filly, and my training regime is way too intense." Steelhoof was looking worried at this point, having heard nothing of her plans.

"Do you want us to come with you to Fluttershy's?" Applebloom asked.

"No thanks. We've got Rarity coming, and that should be enough."

"Aww, ok." The three sauntered off, and the pair continued on their way. The crusaders began talking amongst themselves.

"Aww, they're so _cute_ together!" Sweetie belle said, stars in her eyes.

"What the hay are you talking about?" Applebloom said.

"Why, don't you guys see it?" Sweetie belle said indignantly. "They're totally in love!"

Scootaloo shook her head furiously. "No way. Rainbow dash is way too cool for all that stuff."

"I know it when I see it. Rarity is always talking about this sort of thing, and now I'm something of an expert." The other two looked at her sceptically, but didn't comment as they made their way towards the clubhouse.

Before long, the pair made it to the Boutique, and with a ring of a bell, they made their way inside. Rarity appeared in the room, and smiled conspiratorially.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew you two would be an excellent couple!"

"Shh, not so loud! No-one knows yet!"

"Oh, Rainbow, you two are sweet, but woefully naïve. You are positively _glowing_ around each other!" The two looked at their feet, and Rainbow's face burned.

"Oh, no need to act so innocent and nervous! You two are lovely together! Now, can I help you? You haven't backed out of your promise and come back to modelling, have you?"

"NO!" Rainbow dash burst, realising where the conversation was heading.

"Oh, but you looked darling! Come with me Steelhoof, I'll show you the pictures!" As Steelhoof took a step forwards, Rainbow threw herself in front of him. "No, he does _not_ want to see!" She said firmly. "We're just going down to Fluttershy's, is all."

"Why of course! Let's get going then!"

As the three began the walk towards Fluttershy's treehouse, Rarity could not help herself from commenting on the couple.

"I must say, I did see it coming from the beginning. If you could see the looks on your faces! My, it's about time you found yourself a coltfriend, Rainbow, I don't understand how you can live alone in such a large house!"

"Well, good things come to those who wait!" Rainbow dash said, in a rather uncharacteristic manner.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be very happy together! It's just a shame that it didn't work out between me and… _him._"

"What happened?" Steelhoof asked.

"Ah, well, it was nothing really. I thought I could fall in love with a prince, but, it was never to be. But don't let my sad stories put you down! I would kill for the connection that you two share!" The two put their heads together, smiling as they walked.

As they walked up to Fluttershy's house and unlatched the gate, the myriad of small furry mammals turned into an empty front garden as Steelhoof's heavy footfalls started up the path. The first to reach the front door, Steelhoof raised his hoof to knock.

"Better get this over with," He muttered, and rapped his forehoof on the small wooden door. There were a few muffled sounds in the room behind, and within a couple of seconds the top half of the door swung open. The timid yellow Pegasus appeared behind it, and began to speak.

"Hello, can I help… *_squeak!_*" In an instant, the Pegasus known as Fluttershy was gone, and there were crashing, scraping sounds coming from upstairs. Eyes tinged blue, the big pony sighed and pushed the lower half of the door open. They walked slowly inside.

"I promise you, He's a really nice pony!" Rainbow dash almost shouted to the closed bedroom door. Somehow, Fluttershy had managed to run upstairs, shut herself in her bedroom and barricade the doors with something heavy in just a few, terrified seconds.

"Look, we promise he won't hurt you, and we'll be here to protect you anyway! Just let us in!" Rarity pleaded with Fluttershy. Several seconds of silence passed, and then the sound of heaving and strain were heard. Then a quiet voice said:

"I… I can't move the dresser. I'm stuck in here."

"Oh, for the love of- Steelhoof, do you mind? Just try not to scare her again." Wordlessly, the large pony braced his forehoof against the door, and pushed. The door opened smoothly, and although the dresser put up a lot of complaint, it moved with it. Steelhoof quickly exposed the small, cozy bedroom, with a rather nervous looking yellow pony sat in the middle. As he walked inside, he felt the pain of a memory returning to him. As he gasped in pain, he could feel Rainbow dash and Rarity running to his aid, and as his eyes close, he saw Fluttershy shrink back, slightly afraid. _Fluttershy… Always so kind… and…_ Steelhoof's eyes snapped open and he rose to his feet.

"I… I know you!" He said, still slightly delirious from the memory. "We used to know each other! We were… friends!" His brow furrowed in concentration, and he paused. "Of course, you won't recognise me, 'cos this was before I got like this, but remember? I met you in Cloudsdale, and we always used to talk about…"

"Of course! We always used to talk about… you know." Fluttershy's voice trailed off, and she looked at the floor.

"About what?" Rainbow enquired.

"Never mind, long story." He said, and then turned to Fluttershy. "Do you remember what I was called?"

"Umm… sorry. I just can't remember. It was six years ago."

"'Course, 'course. I don't really mind, I was just wondering. Steelhoof suits me better now, anyway." Fluttershy smiled, and Steelhoof now knew that he had been accepted by Rainbow's circle of friends. It was only then he realised how much this meant to him, more so than anything he'd ever tried to accomplish before. Even when he had faced dragons alone, his main goal had been to die, so the effort had never meant much to him. Now, after four years of no social interaction, he realised what it meant to have friends. After Rainbow dash, it was the most important thing to him. Noticing that Rainbow was talking again, he tuned into the conversation.

"-just gonna take steelhoof out for some flying lessons."

"Well that's nice, I hope you two have fun."

"oh, I'm sure we will," Steelhoof said, running his hoof down his mane. Then he turned and looked at the scratch marks left by his moving the dresser out of the way. "well, before I cause any more property damage, we'd best be off. Nice meeting you again!"

The three left in higher spirits, with Rarity leaving for her boutique, having had quite enough distractions for one day. She did have a business to run, after all. Meanwhile, Rainbow dash and Steelhoof returned to their field, ready to get flying.

"Now, learning to fly, especially at your age, is one of the hardest things you're ever gonna do. You can't expect to be at my level right away, and if you crash, just take it as revenge for all my bruises."

Over the next few hours, Steelhoof did crash. A lot. Finally, coated in mud and grass, Steelhoof touched down on the ground, as Rainbow dash decided to call it a day.

"Ok, we'll stop for today. What've you got in mind now?"

"Well, I've actually promised to Twilight that I'd let her take a look at how I work now."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but it kinda slipped my mind until now. It is alright, isn't it?"

"Oh sure, I'll just practice my stunts until you get back. See ya!"

"Okay, bye!" Steelhoof said, and then added: "Stay beautiful!" He galloped off before she could react, chuckling to himself as he headed towards Ponyville and the library.

Before long, the big pony had made the short trip to the library, and knocked on the heavy oaken door. Before long, the door opened and Twilight stepped out.

"Ah, hello, Steelhoof! Shall we?" Twilight indicated inside, and Steelhoof stepped past her into the library.

"Now what is it exactly you're gonna do to me?"

"Well, I've just been researching a spell that will be able to totally analyse every aspect of your physical appearance."

"Well, before that, can you renew the charm working on my skin? It's starting to fail already, and I haven't had it long."

"If I'm right about something, and I'm pretty sure I am, I may never need to renew that spell at all. Now, stand here, if you will." Steelhoof did as he was told, and made himself perfectly still as Twilight's horn began to glow. The analysis spell worked from the outside inwards, and Steelhoof felt a tingling sensation as the magic worked its way into every nook and cranny of his being. It was nearly ten minutes in before Twilight suddenly let out a gasp, and broke the spell.

"What the hell did you find in there?"

"Well, it was… magic."

"Magic?" Steelhoof said incredulously.

"Yes. It would appear that your inner core is powered by a very strange form of magic. It's not one I recognise, but I should be able to…" Twilights speech drifted of as she magicked up a quill and parchment and began writing furiously. "If I just… no, that won't work, I'd just… Aha!" She dropped the quill and parchment and turned to face Steelhoof. "Well, I have good news."

"Go on."

"If I do a little tweaking to my original spell, I should be able to let it run off of your core. It's not a demanding spell, so you won't notice any difference in strength. Would you like me to rewrite the spell?"

"Go ahead, it would be nice to not have to think about it."

"Alright then, just hold still and try not to exert your core in any way. Which includes thinking, by the way."

Steelhoof did his best to keep his mind blank as Twilight entered into the spell, straining with the concentration of bypassing the measures set up so his powers could not be drained.

After a good twenty minutes of concentration, the glow of her horn died down and she sat back, satisfied with the result.

"Okay, the spell is set up. It'll only get faint when your power dwindles, and by that pointfeeling like a pony should be the least of your troubles. Now you go, and keep making Rainbow happy, or you'll have me to contend with."

"It's all I live for." Steelhoof said, and then added: "Thanks. For the charms and whatnot. It means a lot to me."

"That's ok, just keep making Rainbow happy and we're even. Got that?"

"Damn right I do." Steelhoof said with a chuckle. He left the library, and heading off into the sunset, set off to find Rainbow dash. It wasn't long before they found each other, and Rainbow flew down to greet him.

"Am I still beautiful?" Rainbow asked, a smile on her lips.

"As always." Steelhoof replied, shakily taking off into the air. "Shall we?" Rainbow dash nodded, and they headed out for Rainbow dash's home in the clouds.

As the duo made their way inside the cloud castle, Rainbow stretched her aching flight muscles. A deep knot of discomfort was forming on her back, and the bruises from the morning certainly weren't helping.

"Man, I'm tired." She said, and yawned. I'll be sleeping well tonight." She walked into the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. Steelhoof didn't immediately follow, and at first she was curious. Then, as Steelhoof walked up behind her, it became clear that he had noticed her cramping muscles. With a soft touch that belied his appearance, he resumed the massage that he had begun that morning. In powerful, broad motions, he pressed the stress and discomfort from her back, and began on her shoulders.

"Oohhhhh…" she moaned happily, melting further into the bed with each stroke. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh, I've been all over the place. You pick stuff up." Steelhoof said vaguely, moving on to her left wing. "Besides, it seems easy with my feelings for you. It comes naturally to me." The pair kept quiet after that, Steelhoof working in silence as he lovingly worked the stress out of her body. Just as Rainbow felt that she could not be any more comfortable while still conscious, Steelhoof stopped, his work done. He carefully got into bed next to her, and pulled the duvet up over them. He reached out with his forehoof, and gently stroked the side of her face. He reached forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Rainbow." He murmured, and she smiled in acknowledgement. In a state of relaxation bordering on otherworldly, it did not take long before Rainbow was fast asleep. Steelhoof smiled again and kissed her on the forehead, and settled down himself.

As Steelhoof drifted off to sleep, preparing himself for the inevitable nightmare, he shifted deeper into the bed. He may not be able to feel discomfort, but soft beds were new to him and _amazing_. As he finally fell asleep, a dream began. Steelhoof quickly realised it was not his normal dream, and was confused. He soon discovered it was a memory instead, and decided to run with it. _Memories are much less painful asleep,_ the thought._ I should have these more often._ And then the memory took over.

_He was standing, cheering at the top of his lungs, streamers flying through the air in the Cloudesium. He could see Rainbow dash flying away into the distance, accompanying the Wonderbolts. Everyone had cheered for her win at the best young flyers competition, but no one louder than him. He only wished he'd had the courage to go down and congratulate her. As the crowds milled out if the Cloudesium, Steelhoof felt joy in his heart as he thought about her win. Even if he never achieved anything in life, she would. And he'd be there the whole way through, supporting from the side-lines. As he enjoyed this happy thought, his vision happened to stray to the edges of the crowd, where he happened to notice a griffon, standing by the edge of the cloud. She looked upset, so he decided to walk over to her._

"_What's up?"_

"_Everything." The surly griffon replied, not turning to face him._

"_Come on, tell me. It's all confidential."_

"_I used to know her. The greatest flier in all of Equestria."_

"_How did you manage that?"_

"_We went to school together."_

"_Oh, right."_

"_Why the hell are you so curious?"_

"_I've wanted to… get to know her for a long time."_

"_Don't waste your time. She's nothing but a traitorous little foal."_

"_Oh, come on, It can't have been that bad. What happened?" He said, taking a step forward._

"_Back off, I'm warning you!"_

"_You'll feel better if you talk about it."_

"_I said BACK OFF!" With a single motion, Gilda swung her arm outwards and slashed him across his face. Blood was everywhere, and he could feel his eye was in at least two pieces. Through his haze of pain, he saw the horrified look on Gilda's face as he stumbled off the edge of the cloud. The ground was four kilometres away, and closing fast. And this time, there was no one to perform a sonic rainboom at the last second and save his life. His last thoughts were: "Well this is gonna hurt. In fact, it might just break every bone in my body…"_

Steelhoof sat bolt upright.

As he shook the thoughts from his mind, Rainbow stirred.

"What was that about, Steel?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a memory. Go back to sleep." Rainbow sat up.

"Now, you know that's not gonna happen. What happened?"

"Will you go back to sleep if I tell you?"

"Promise."

"Well, it was kinda the memory of how I got like this. Of how I died."

"Go on."

"Well, it was just after the best young fliers competition, and Everyone was just leaving. I was in a damn good mood, 'cos you'd just taken first. I was on my way out, and I saw this griffin, so I went and said hello, 'cos she seemed down. She said she was upset 'cos she knew you, as a friend, and then she blew it."

"Gilda…" Rainbow said softly, slight anger in her eyes.

"Mm. And then I was trying to find out why she blew it, and maybe find some way of getting to know you better. But I kinda probed too far, and she lashed out. She cut my eye straight in half, and I accidentally stumbled off the edge of the cloud. Then I hit the ground." At this, Rainbow leapt out of bed.

"That bitch! I'm gonna go give her a damn piece of my mind!"

"Ah, don't bother."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I've come to accept who I am as a person, and move on. I reckon she's suffered enough anyway, living every day of her life thinking she's a murderer. At least, she's suffered enough, until I meet her again. Then we're gonna have some _words._ Now, you promised me you'd go to bed."

Rainbow sighed. "Okay, but give me a goodnight kiss first." Hoping desperately that there wasn't a difference between normal and goodnight kissing, he planted a soft kiss on her lips as she settled back into bed. The pair closed their eyes again, and all was still once more in the cloud castle.

**Well, here it is! A couple of interesting points here and there methinks, and none too shabby if I do say so myself. As always, reviews are encouraged as they give me a wonderful insight on what you think of the story. Every review counts, and is read and mulled over appropriately. **


	8. Chapter 8

Steelhoof was the first to wake today. Having no knowledge whatsoever of making food edible, he simply opted to lie in bed, watching the normally intense and energetic pony sleeping peacefully. After thirty minutes or so, Rainbow finally woke, arching her back like a cat as she stretched.

"Hey Steel." She said, a smile on her face.

"Sleep well?"

"Except for the bit in the middle, yeah."

"Doing anything today?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Same as yesterday."

"I guess you can count me in, then."

"Get some breakfast first, Rainbow. You'll need it."

"Alright, _mum._" She said playfully.

"Hey, someone needs to look after you, and I'll be damned if I'll let it be anyone else."

Really, she quite liked the thought of Steelhoof taking care of her, although she'd never let on. It was nice to think that there was someone who cared for her enough to make an effort, every minute of every day. And that's precisely what Steelhoof did best. She'd feel comfortable doing anything, with Steelhoof supporting her.

Realising she was daydreaming again, she gobbled down her breakfast and got herself ready to go. She'd been slacking on exercise recently, and although exhausting and frequently painful, the training was getting her back at peak physical condition fast. And if he wanted to give her massage therapy daily, well that wouldn't hurt either. The duo set off for the field, Steelhoof's flight control visibly improved. As they touched down, Steelhoof awkwardly removed something from one of his pouches. He revealed the object to be a pair of bandages for the forehooves, and although slightly dirty and used, they appeared to be soft and effective. When she looked at him strangely, he said:

"They were the arm bandages that Heavy thought used when I taught him how to fight. I thought you might want them." He looked down slightly.

"Aww, thanks Steel! I'd love them! That Heavy thought meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He was my first friend since the accident and we knew each other for just over two years. We were like brothers."

"You ever gonna tell me what happened to him?"

"Another time. In the meantime, we have training to do. Shall we?"

Rainbow dash nodded, and put the bandages onto her forehooves.

"Let's get started, then."

The next eight days that passed were the best in either pony's lives. Although Rainbow dash always considered herself a solitary pony, even a lone wolf, she felt that every moment spent without Steelhoof was boring. Each morning, she had tried to get up early, to either cook him breakfast or simply to lie awake with the big pony, but he always seemed to be up before her. And even though he never told her how much before her he had woken, it was clear that he had not 'just gotten up' like he usually said. Indeed, even though they had only been together for a short while, Rainbow didn't know what she would do without him. Steelhoof was in a whole new world of happiness, however. A true lone wolf, life devoid of social interaction for over three years, he was suddenly plunged into this new life filled with colour, happiness, two things he had never lived with before, and most importantly, Rainbow dash. Every waking moment he lived was one he wanted to spend with her, the only thing that could always make him happy. Each time she walked past him, her swishing mane and soft smile made his heart skip a beat. (So to speak.) Her face, petite, delicate, but strong, gave him warmth that he never felt anywhere else. Her piercing, wine coloured eyes melted his conscious thought each time she made eye contact, and with every smile, he wanted to cry out in longing for her. Coupled with the graceful way she carried herself, it was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her tender lips at every given moment. He loved her, and to an extent, lived for her.

However, today she was busy, instructed to assist with the unruly weather patterns of a nearby town. Although it would only keep her out of Ponyville for the afternoon, the pair knew it would be hard to concentrate without each other. Feeling slightly lonely, the big pony decided to visit Fluttershy, not only to see how much she remembered, but also as a way to make another real friend.

Fluttershy was scanning a hill fairly close to her home. She was searching for the various things that the woodland creatures that shared her house liked to eat, a common and favourite distraction. Even Angel bunny did not usually join her when she went to forage, so she was able to enjoy some alone time. After a few minutes, she was finished, and returned to her tree cottage on the edge of the everfree forest. As she rounded the corner to her front garden, she was surprised to see the huge metal pony sitting on her front doorstep. He turned to her, and smiled.

"Hey, 'Shy! Rainbow's out for the afternoon and I'm bored. Mind if I come in for a bit?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely!" At this, Steelhoof looked a little sceptical, but followed Fluttershy inside the house nevertheless. He sat on the floor, too heavy for the delicate furniture in the yellow pegasus's house, while Fluttershy fed the various frightened animals, still wary of Steelhoof's presence despite Fluttershy's best efforts to calm them down.

"So, how much do you remember?" Fluttershy asked, sitting down on the floor with him, as she felt unkind taking a chair if he could not.

"Well, if I'm honest, not much. I remember, you, Applejack and Rainbow, and some of the experiences we had, but not much more. How much do you remember?"

"Well, I remember all the stuff we used to talk about, and how all of my animals used to like you because you were so quiet, and that you just disappeared one day. Since you were an orphan and you didn't really know anypony, there was never an official enquiry. I asked around, but the few people who knew you said you went missing on the same day as the Best Young Fliers competition. What happened that day?"

"The new me happened." Steelhoof said grumpily. Seeing Fluttershy's hurt expression, he apologised.

"Sorry, I'm just not a big fan of talking about it. I got knocked off a cloud by someone and didn't have time to open my wings. I'm guessing I hit the ground pretty hard, and then someone fixed me up in this tin can." He tapped on his chest. "Can't complain though, got me with Rainbow dash in the end."

Fluttershy smiled. "Now it's starting to sound more like our old conversations."

"I really wanted to talk about her all the time, didn't I?"

"And I was happy to reply. She is one of my best friends, after all."

"Speaking of which, I'm not spending too much time with her, am I? I'd hate for you guys to hate me 'cos I'm stealing one of your best friends away from you, it's just… well I'd never been happy before I met her, and I just want to spend all my time with her…"

"Of course not. She was usually busy anyway, so we're only seeing her slightly less. Besides, you're good for her, and we want what's best for her!" She said, beaming.

"Thanks. I guess I'm not really used to friendship yet."

"You never had friends?"

"Not for a long time. The closest thing I had to friends back where I came from were other wanderers who you worked with for better profit, who, given the chance would kill you and take all the money once the job was done. Of course I was safe from all that, what with my… condition."

"How in Equestria did you make it through that? I don't think I could."

"Well, I didn't really. Being like this, it did make it hard to commit suicide. Didn't stop me from trying though. Each time I attacked a dragon, or a scorpio, or whatever, my main goal in the back of my mind was to die. I guess I just wasn't good enough at it." He looked blankly at her horrified expression.

"I guess there's stuff I shouldn't be so liberal about talking about."

"Uhh, yeah. You are past all of that type of thing, right? Because there are ponies that could hel-"

"Since I met Rainbow. I've got a reason to live now, don't you worry."

"Well, ok, but I'm always here as someone to talk to."

"Thanks. You ponies are good mates." He smiled, glad to finally belong.

"That's fine. All of us are here for each other in Ponyville."

"Thanks for letting me visit. I'd better be off though, as Rainbow's getting home soon."

"No problem. I won't keep either of you waiting." Fluttershy waved at the big pony as he left, and as he did so, the various animals living in the cottage began to appear. "I'm sure all of you will get used to him, he's a very nice pony." Fluttershy said, smiling at her little friends.

Rainbow dash raced back towards Ponyville. She had handled the weather somewhat half-flanked, distracted by thoughts of the big metal pony waiting for her back at Ponyville. He meant everything to her now, even to the point where flying had almost become a chore, a necessary evil between her and Steelhoof. Still, it was one she'd gladly face to get back to him. In fact, her mind couldn't be further from reality when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Rainbow! Rainbow!"

She circled down to identify the interruption, only to find Twilight calling to her from the library.

"Hey, Twi! Wassup?"

"Well, you weren't here earlier, so I've got news for you. You need to be careful, because there's been a Delgo spotted around Ponyville."

"A what now?" Rainbow dash said impatiently.

"A Delgo. They're a subspecies of Doppelganger that specialise in attacking you with a recent nightmare instead of a fear."

"Hah! I'll take him down, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Just be careful, Rainbow. From a distance they look like a wisp of grey smoke, so just don't approach it, ok?"

"Sure thing. Now, if you don't mind, I kinda have places to be…"

"Of course! I don't want to keep you two away from each other!" At this, Rainbow dash's face once again flushed crimson, and she turned away to hide it.

"Alright, see you around, Twi!" Before the unicorn could reply, Rainbow hurtled back into the sky, ready to see Steelhoof once again. She may have missed her fighting lesson, but there was still enough time for a flight lesson. And she had something special in mind.

Meanwhile, in a small town to the east, a discovery had been made. On the outskirts of the town, the inquisition gathered around a single hoofprint, the curve indicating westward travel.

"Aha." The wiry stallion said. "Looks like we have a lead again men. Any additional information?"

"Yes sir. Unfortunately, we were not able to ascertain much from the townsfolk, and two… necessary sacrifices were made."

"Very well. Fetch the contraption, we will investigate this new trail further.

**Sorry for the big delay guys. I was out for a few days recently, and I had to leave my laptop behind. There was originally gonna be more, but I wanted to release this sooner rather than later. However, the next chapter is where things are going to get really interesting. Until then however, please review and PM with any thoughts/criticisms you may have.**


	9. Chapter 9

Steelhoof was on the ground, shaking the dirt from his mane after a particularly spectacular crash that had left a thirty foot brown streak across the grass. As he stood to re-join Rainbow in the sky, she flew down to him.

"Hey Steel, is it alright if we end early? There's a Wonderbolts audition next month, and I've got to get some practice for it."

"Sure thing, Rainbow! You never told me you wanted in on the Wonderbolts."

"Well, yeah. It's been my dream my whole life, really. I just never really brought it up."

"Well, I've seen your flying, and you're gonna ace the tryouts for sure. Did I ever tell you I met the Wonderbolts?"

"You can be full of shit sometimes, Steel." Rainbow dash said, slipping more and more of Steelhoof's foreign curses into her conversation.

"Am not! Well, I sorta crashed into more than met, if I'm totally honest with you. They were just rolling into town on a proper swanky carriage, and it just happened that I was pulling a taxi that week, and my passenger told me to double time it away from someone. It also just happened that their carriage was coming the other way."

"What happened?"

"Understandably, they were all a bit upset, except for that light blue one…"

"Soarin?" Rainbow asked, an expert on Wonderbolt trivia.

"That's the one. Anyways, he thought that it was hilarious. At least, until I popped my head out to say hello, then everyone got all quiet. I guess you can imagine how things went from there."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" She said playfully.

"Nothing worth doing, at least. Now, is the best flier in all of Equestria gonna show me her routine?" As always when addressed as someone important by Steelhoof, she blushed red and shied away slightly, almost resembling her yellow friend.

"Hell yeah!" She puffed out her chest, becoming more like the usual Rainbow dash. "You haven't seen anything yet!" And with that, she leapt into the air.

Rainbow dash and Steelhoof alighted quietly on the edge of the cloud castle, with Steelhoof taking the lead and holding the door open for her. She trotted quickly in, escaping the quickly darkening landscape for the warm bright, even cosy with the addition of the big pony, castle. Immediately, they both walked into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, Steelhoof significantly louder than Rainbow. There was darkness and silence for several seconds, until Steelhoof said quietly:

"You're not exhausted again today, are you?" Instantly, Rainbow understood what he meant and rolled over to face him.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Rainbow rolled onto her back, and let the blood flow to her wings as she laid them at her sides. Steelhoof loomed over her, his eyes two glittering emeralds as he smiled at her. Then his head ducked down and a fire exploded into life in her chest as he showed his affection for her. His every movement sent waves of ecstasy flowing through her, and she could not stop herself from crying out, screams of passion carried away into the night.

Unusually, Rainbow was the first to wake up that morning. She lay for a moment, happy to be in the warm embrace of the big pony. But eventually, the sunlight streaming through her open-topped bedroom woke her properly. She looked blankly at the clock for a few seconds until she realised that if she didn't hurry, she would be late for work.

_Dammit!_ She thought, coming to her senses._ I clean forgot I had work today! I hope Steel won't mind…_

Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping pony, Rainbow slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. One hasty bowl of cereal and a burnt piece of toast later, she began to scribble a note to Steelhoof, making a mental note to clean up the milk covering the floor and worktop. The note read:

_Steelhoof. Had to go to work this morning, but forgot to tell you yesterday. I'll be back at the field by lunch time._

_Love, Rainbow._

She finished the note with a few kisses and placed it carefully on the pillow next to him. Looking fondly at the sleeping stallion for a few seconds, she smiled dreamily. Then, remembering the time, she left a quick kiss on his cheek and trotted quietly out of the door.

It was midmorning before Steelhoof finally woke up, stared at the message for a few seconds and collapsed back onto the bed. It was going to be a boring morning.

Although still very skilled, Rainbow's mind was occupied by Steelhoof and the upcoming afternoons activities.

With just minutes to go before her shift ended, Rainbow dash noticed a small dark shape in the sky to her right. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a tiny storm cloud, not any bigger than a horse drawn carriage.

"What the hay!" She said to herself. "There aren't supposed to be any storm clouds this week!" Muttering to herself, she flew quickly towards the cloud, preparing to shatter it to the winds.

As she reached the cloud however, something seemed different. It was almost as if the cloud seemed… angry.

Far too late she remembered her last nightmare, and Twilight's warning the day before. With a growl, the cloud struck out with a bolt of lightning, nearly hitting her straight in the face. With a cry, she whirled around in the sky, flying away as fast as possible. As the cloud gave chase, she remembered the outcome of her nightmare. Scared, she redoubled her efforts to outrun the storm cloud.

Steelhoof sat patiently an the middle of the meadow, quietly awaiting the return of his fillyfriend. After a few minutes, he saw a pair of black dots streak across the sky. Curious, he stood up, to get a better look. It was only then that Rainbow dash passed by close enough for him to hear her.

"STEELHOOF! HEEELP!" The young mare sounded terrified.

That was all Steelhoof needed to spring into action. With an angry roar, he launched himself into the sky. In moments he had caught up with the chase, and abandoning caution, he slammed into the side of the cloud at full speed. Pony and Delgo crashed to the ground, with Steelhoof's shock absorbers removing the impact damage. The cloud, sensing a new foe, turned back into its smoke like substance and began to flow across the floor. Although wounded, it was not about to give up yet.

As Rainbow dash stared down at the event, she saw the smoke form into shapes lying around Steelhoof. Although she couldn't yet tell what they were, she could still make out the abject horror on her coltfriend's face. As she flew down, she could have sworn that the shapes forming around Steelhoof were _bodies._ Seeing the terror on his face, Rainbow looked around desperately for a part to attack. Quickly, she noticed a small wisp of smoke hovering above Steelhoof. She charged into it, breaking the spell and throwing the Delgo to the floor. With a growl, it finally dissipated, defeated.

"What the hay was that?"

"Uhh, well…"

"Don't hide stuff from me Steel. What's going on?"

"Well," said Steelhoof, recalling the fateful moments, "It was a warm summer morning, and we were passing a small village. Heavy thought hadn't eaten in about two days, and decided to go and get something to eat. Due to my presence, he decided it might be best if I wait outside the village. Now, I don't know what happened in there, but I heard the sound of a scuffle. I thought nothing of it at first, that sort of thing happens all the time. Then it got louder, and I heard Heavy thought cry out. I hauled ass down there as fast as I could, and when I got there, he was down on the floor. He was cut up pretty bad, and he was coughing up blood. There were seven griffons around him, kicking him shitless. I guess I just… lost it. I didn't really have any control, and I can only remember bits and pieces. When I… when I smashed one in the throat… there was blood everywhere. And when one tried to escape… I grabbed his flank with my blades, and tore it to ribbons. And then I… and then I… I bit down on its throat. And pulled." Steelhoof cut himself off with a sob, turning away. "Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of him, coated in blood, with seven dead griffons around me. I had to flee, there was nothing else I could do. And that's not the worst thing, you see. The worst part is… my curse. I can't feel anything when I do these things. When I hurt people, when I kill people, I feel… nothing. Nothing at all. It's almost as if… it's not me doing it. Like I'm watching someone else do it. I'm nothing but a monster." His next sentences came as a whisper. "I'm so, so, sorry. I don't deserve you. Just promise me, that you'll… that you'll find someone who treats you right." He raised his right forehoof, lifted it to her face, and wiped some tears from her cheek. "I love you, Rainbow dash. But I'm nothing but a monster and a killer. I can't live with you hating me. Goodbye." With a sob, Steelhoof hurtled straight up into the air. Rainbow dash said nothing, sitting motionless with her mouth agape, the shock and gravity of the situation slowly seeping in. Then suddenly, realising fully what had happened between them, she cried out, bursting into tears. She ran towards the library as fast as she could, too dumbstruck to fly. Tears streamed down her face. _You should have said something, _she screamed at herself._ You should have told him it's alright, and now it's too late. Who knows what he will do? It's all your fault, it's all your fault!_" Her mind screamed at him, as she crashed through the door to the library.

"Twilight! Twilight!"

"Rainbow? What on earth is the matter?" Twilight asked, staring in disbelief at the crying pony.

"It's Steelhoof! We fought… and then he said… and then he… and I did nothing, Twi! _Nothing!_"

"Could you explain the problem a little better, please?"

"There was some bad stuff in Steel's past, and… and I think that Steelhoof might try to kill himself." The gravity of the situation hit Twilight like a fist, and she gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"He said he couldn't live with me hating him. And he's talked about trying to kill himself in the past."

"And do you hate him?"

"No! Of course not! I love him!"

"Then why does he think so?"

"'Cos I didn't say anything! I was still taking it in! And now it's all my fault!"

"No it's not! We've got to go and find him, and stop him from doing it. Do you know where he is?"

Rainbow dash shook her head sadly.

"In that case, you go look for her in the air, and I'll go tell the girls. Don't worry Rainbow, we'll find him."

Rainbow dash set off nervously into the air, words of blame still in her mind. _No. I'll show him how sorry I am, _when_ we find him._ Still, she hoped that she wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Steelhoof stood atop a lonely cloud, at least six kilometres away from the rolling landscape below him. Froggy bottom bog lay below him, and as he stared down, it began to rain, almost as if the heavens themselves knew what was to come. He shifted closer to the edge, mentally preparing himself for his next move. In many ways, it was thanks to Rainbow dash that he was able to do this. Without her training, he would never have made it far enough up to reach terminal velocity.

_Rainbow dash._ Just her name felt powerful to him. _You lied to her,_ he thought. _All this time, you lied to her. You sat, and selfishly lived a happy life, and hoped you'd never have to tell her. That you're a monster. Nothing but a cruel, heartless, vicious monster. All you can do is hurt people, that's all you're good at. And now she hates you. The one thing that made sense, the one thing that gave you hope, and happiness, a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to stay alive hates you. She's probably scared of you too. And why wouldn't she? You are nothing but a monster and a killer, after all. The world's a better place without you, Steelhoof._

The six mares tore through the streets of Ponyville, Rainbow dash taking the lead. Five of the six wore grim expressions, Rainbow dash's lined with dried tears. Only Pinkie pie smiled, clearly not quite understanding the stuation. As they continued their search, Rainbow hurtled upwards into the sky, in order to get a better view as rain began to fall.

"Ya'll sure you've got no idea where he is, sugarcube?"

"No. Sorry."

"Do you have any idea how he might… you know…?" Twilight asked. Rainbow thought for a moment.

"He's gonna try falling."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We were talking about it once. It was the only way he hasn't tried before, but now he can actually get up that high… oh Celestia. It's always my fault."

"Calm down sugarcube. It's not your fault. What did he do, anyway?"

"I'd rather not say. Anyway, he thinks that I think that he's a monster, and that I hate him, and I don't. All I see when I look at him is just a big, grey pony. I know he doesn't look like one, but… and now he wants to… just because of me. I'm the monster, not him."

"No you ain't." Applejack said firmly. "And when we save his sorry behind, we're gonna make him very sorry that he made you feel this way."

"No, it's not his fault… he's just… unstable at times."

"Ya'll don't say."

"Girls, now is not the time for this. Rainbow, Fluttershy, could you fly up higher and tell us what you can see?" Twilight said, taking control. Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded, and soared upwards into the sky.

Steelhoof looked one final time over the edge, his eyes so dark a blue they were almost black. As his grief corrupted his circuitry, his mind was filled by an image of Rainbow dash, covered by enormous curved wounds all over her body. As she bled to death, he could see the unfeeling monster that was himself standing over her, blood staining his forelegs._ All you can do is hurt people._

"I love you, Rainbow dash."

With a sob, he stepped over the edge of the cloud, wings folded tightly against his body.

Rainbow dash stopped, mouth agape. Even through the rain, she could see the black shape in the distance drop from the cloud. The others noticed her expression, and following her gaze, gasped in horror. The world slipped away from her, and all she could see was herself and the falling Steelhoof. She raced through the driving rain, eyes closed to slits due to the rain. Even as the mach cone of her sonic rainboom began to form, the dreaded realisation that she would never reach him in time started to form in the back of her mind. She forced herself faster, pushing herself to the limits of her ability to save the one pony that meant more to her than anything else.

She was still at least twenty seconds away when Steelhoof hit the ground.

As he impacted, the crash was audible for over a mile around. Birds flocked from their perches and flew away from the area of damaged canopy that was once Steelhoof. She could only stop and stare as her entire life crumbled around her.

As Steelhoof's broken body sank into the mud, he saw the light fade through cracked and blurry eyes. _At least you can never hurt anypony anymore…_ he thought to himself, and everything went black.

Rainbow dash stared blankly, feeling numb inside as she slowly drifted downwards towards her friends, who had finally caught up.

"Rainbow? Did he…?" Rainbow dash nodded.

"Are you okay, Rainbow? 'Cos if you-"

"I'm fine." She choked, tears streaming down her face.

"What're you gonna do now, sugarcube?"

"I think I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna go home. I need to be alone for a bit."

"Well, okay, but remember, you're not alone. We're here for you if you need us."

"Sure. See ya girls." Without waiting for a response, she flew upwards, away from her friends, towards the cloud castle she called home.

As she touched down and made her way towards the front door, she noticed something fluttering in the wind, caught on the architecture. It was a very wilted rose petal. As she picked it up, memories stirred in her mind.

"_That's an extremely rare species of rose, Rainbow." Twilight said, looking at the mystery rose that had been left on the doorstep. Even without water, a single petal can last for years without wilting. They only grow in the deepest and most dangerous areas of the everfree forest, so whoever they are, they certainly like you."_

As she stared at the petal, a gust of wind stole it from her hooves and carried it over the edge, where it slowly began to fall towards the ground. _Just like Steelhoof,_ she thought. Quietly, she opened the big front door, and stepped inside. Without Steelhoof, the once cosy little castle was now a cold, unfeeling shell of emptiness. As the front door shut, her emotions finally escaped her. A scream of grief, sorrow, anger and despair tore its way through her, filling the castle. As tears flowed freely down her face, she screamed until her throat was so sore she could scarcely speak above a whisper. Still she wept, and vented her anger and sorrow on anything in reach, knocking over or smashing anything she could get her hooves on. Finally, exhausted by her outburst, she threw herself face down on her bed, and wept in the very place that Steelhoof had slept that morning. _All you had to do was say something, anything! Now he's gone and it's all your fault._ Then she could hear her father's voice, one she had not heard since she left home years ago. "_You worthless pile of dung."_ He had said._ "No wonder your mother died, she was probably too embarrassed about what a failure you are!"_

"I'm sorry dad." She whispered, and the memory replied.

"_Why can't you be a success like your sister! You're nothing!" He threw a half-empty bottle of liquor at her. She had dodged, and that had made him only more furious. "Just get the buck out of my house!" He had yelled. "We don't want you anymore! Never come back!" She had left, and she'd never returned. She'd also never believed she was worthless, until now._ She cried all day and long into the night, only sleeping out of exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

When she woke up in the morning, she half expected to see Steelhoof lying before her, staring into her eyes like he did every morning. He was not. A wave of emotion hit her again, and she lay back down in her bed with a sob. She wasn't going anywhere for the next few days, and she didn't want to.

As Applejack went in for another buck on a particularly strong apple tree, she realised her heart really wasn't in it. Rainbow dash hadn't left her home in three days, and Applejack missed her terribly. She sniffed in sadness at her friends predicament, and cast her mind back to the pony who had started it all. She wished she could understand the feelings that had led him to such an act. Friendship was strong, but few knew what love could do._ So how could he do this to her?_ She thought, angry at the big pony for hurting Rainbow dash.

The arrival of Pinkie pie, bounding up the path, broke her chain of thought and she turned to speak to her.

"Well, howdy, sugarcube. What brings you down to the farm?"

"Well, noone's seen Dashie in like three days! So, I was wondering, should we go to her house and get her to come out and throw her a party?"

"Ah don't think so, Pinkie. Ah think that Rainbow just wants some time to herself, you know?"

"Yeah, but that's booooring!"

"She's just going through a rough patch at the minute. In a few days, if she's still not coming out, we'll pay her a visit. Ok?"

"Okey dokey lokey!" The bright pink pony bounced away back down the path, humming a merry tune. Applejack shook her head and sighed. "I don't know how the hay she does it." She said to herself, and returned to the applebuck.

Rainbow dash was standing on her hind legs, leaning over the sink. She was dishevelled, and there were bags under her bloodshot eyes. She had not been sleeping for days, and she had been crying heavily. Still the blame echoed in her mind, and she sobbed heavily. _All your fault, all your fault_. She held the blade in her teeth. _You're supposed to be the element of loyalty, for Celestia's sake._ She sobbed again, thinking of her necklace and the events in which she had used it. _But you couldn't even be there for the pony you love, when he needed it most. You let him down, and now he's gone. You don't deserve the element of loyalty, you didn't even deserve Steelhoof. You're a disgrace Rainbow dash._ The voice said. _You're a disgrace to your friends, to Cloudsdale, to all of ponykind. You killed him, Rainbow dash. It's all your fault, all your fault._ Thick drops of crimson blood mixed with tears in the basin. _All your fault, all your fault._

Fluttershy drifted up to the cloud castle, nominated as the one to talk with Rainbow as she had a way with ponies, not to mention the ability to fly.

No-one had seen Rainbow in over a week.

Everyone worried about her after the event with Steelhoof, but Fluttershy worried most of all. They were old friends, and she didn't like to see her upset. Expecting the worst, she knocked on the big front door. No answer. Fluttershy knew she was in, so tried the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She walked slowly inside, and was greeted with a horrible sight. All of the furniture was knocked over, and her possessions were strewn all over the castle. She picked her way through the rubble, and into the bedroom.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

Rainbow dash lay across her bed, her pelt dirtied and off colour. Her mane was ruined, strands of hair all over the place. As Fluttershy gasped with horror, Rainbow dash turned to face her. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, like she had been crying for days. A lock of her mane was plastered to her face.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy said softly.

"…Hey 'Shy." Rainbow dash said weakly.

"Are you okay, Dash?"

"Yeah, I'm… no. I'm not okay. I'm awful, 'Shy! I miss him and he's gone, and it's all my fau-au-ault!"

She threw herself at her friend, and cried into her pink mane. She sobbed deep, wracking sobs, and Fluttershy could only hold her and make soothing noises. Eventually She dried herself out, and broke the embrace. Ignoring the wet mark on her mane, Fluttershy set Rainbow down and sat before her.

"Now, don't be so silly. It's not your fault, its no-one's fault. What he did was his own choice. It was a moment of insanity, and now it's in the past. We have to move on."

"But I don't want to! I love him! He was all I ever wanted!"

"Shh, shh. Its ok. I understand what you're going through. But don't you think that he wants you to be happy? If I understand correctly, that's why he did it, right?

"I… I guess so." She said, sniffing and wiping her eyes."

"Now, you're going to get yourself cleaned up, and you're going to come down to Ponyville with me." Then her tone softened. "to keep your mind off things, I mean."

"Ok."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. You're right, I need a distraction."

She walked past Fluttershy, and into the bathroom. It was only then that she saw the faint bloodstains on the sink edge, and the scars on her wrists. She gasped.

"Rainbow! You've been-"

Rainbow dash immediately swivelled her forelegs, putting them out of sight.

"I swear, I'm over that."

"Oh, Rainbow," She walked over, putting her arm over her shoulders. "It didn't have to come to that."

"I know, it's just… it's a release. I wanted to feel something!"

"Shh, shh, it's ok, don't cry again. I understand." Using her free hoof, she washed her friend's mane and tail, and splashed some water on her face, to liven her up a bit.

"Ok." Rainbow sniffed again. "Let's go, before I never leave." Fluttershy smiled, and Rainbow returned the favour, although with less vigour.

**And there we are! I decided to separate the chapter in two, as they were too different for one chapter. Please please please review or pm me with any and all questions and criticisms you might have about any of my work, as every word you write helps.**


	12. Chapter 12

A low growl rolled out over froggy bottom bog as a huge, dark shape waded through the mud, passing close by a large area of smashed undergrowth. Deep inside the mud of this area, something stirred, stoked into life by the passing monster. Steelhoof slowly regained consciousness, and began to slowly force his way to the surface. The stagnant water bubbled and frothed for a time, and then a pair of piercing yellow eyes broke the bank of fog like a pair of headlights. There was a splash, and and a second shape moved across the bog, silently following the first.

A loud voice echoed out over the town of Ponyville, as the rarely used intercom system crackled into life.

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE STAY INSIDE AND BARRICADE YOUR HOMES. THERE IS AN ENRAGED CERBERUS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR PONYVILLE. I REPEAT, STAY INSIDE. THANK YOU."

The quiet of the town erupted into chaos as ponies desperately tried to get home, a distance of just a few blocks turning into an arduous journey as the streets were filled with panic.

Aespris was one of the guards in Ponyville. He had been all his life, and in that time, nothing had passed through the town boundaries that the guards didn't want to. Even so, his usual pep talk was hasty and rushed, the sounds of the giant beast getting closer. The six guards braced themselves for the Cerberus's initial strike, and waited.

Time stood still as silence fell over Ponyville.

With a bellow, the colossal beast leapt from the treeline, charging at the guards with its heads lowered. The guards stood their ground, but were no match for the force heading towards them. In seconds, the guards lay scattered around the street, their armour torn to pieces by the giant claws. Only Aespris stood, a deep gash down his flank. Showing incredible defiance, he scraped his forehoof across the ground, preparing himself for a charge of his own. Before he could even begin however, the enormous jaws of the middle head closed around his body, the teeth crushing his armour like tin foil. Aespris felt one of his ribs crack as the Cerberus shook him like a puppy with a new toy. In an instant, it threw him across the street and into a wall.

As it advanced upon his immobile body, Aespris closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

It never came. Aespris opened his eyes to slits, and saw a shadow looming over him. As his eyes slowly opened, he realised what had just happened. At the last moment, the enormous metal pony had positioned himself between Aespris and the claws of the Cerberus, denting his thick metal hide. With a heave, he threw the beast back and hurled himself at it. He whirled around and delivered an earth-shaking buck to its chest, leaving two deep gashes in the shape of horseshoes as the blades cut through flesh. Winded, the beast drew back. Helping Aespris to his feet, steelhoof prepared himself for the next strike.

He did not prepare enough. With a crash, the Cerberus smashed him across the village. Satisfied, it renewed its assault on the townspeople. It thundered down the street, letting out deafening roars. Ponies fled in all directions, pandemonium spreading quickly through the quiet town.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the Cerberus' left side head jerked in pain. Steelhoof stood astride a rooftop, hefting a roof tile in his hoof. Without warning, he threw it. With no way to directly attack Steelhoof, the Cerberus pelted down the street, snapping at anything that moved. Steelhoof followed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, hurling tiles at the Cerberus' heads. Eventually, he leapt down from the rooftops, and onto the Cerberus' flank, using his wristblades to grip the thick muscles of the colossal animal. It howled in pain. As the creature stopped, and attempted to shake loose its attacker, Steelhoof moved forwards and began slicing at the left head. He left three gashes on the side of its face before it spotted an opening. It reached back and grabbed his right foreleg between its teeth, dragging him off its back. It began to shake him wildly, and Steelhoof could only flop helplessly as the monster piled enormous centrifugal force onto his elbow joint.

In less than a minute, the arm gave. With a grating sound and a shower of sparks, several key components of his arm were wrenched out of place. His foreleg went limp and extended several inches as the machinery was bent out of shape.

Satisfied, the Cerberus hurled Steelhoof far across the village once more, this time causing him to crash through the bell tower on the school just outside of town. Confident that it had now slain its assailant, the Cerberus continued, soon finding itself in the square, now empty save for four ponies.

The cutie mark crusaders were dashing around, in a state of panic. Rarity was desperately trying to get them inside, before the Cerberus arrived.

She was already too late.

As the monster roared in anticipation, the two pegasus ponies touched down at the edge of the square. They gasped in horror at the scene unfolding before them. The Cerberus had Rarity and the crusaders backed up against the well, silent with terror.

"Oh my goodness, what on earth do we do?" Fluttershy said, almost ridged with fear.

"Rainbow dash did not answer, instead preparing herself for flight. She had let down one friend recently, and was not about to let it be two. Even as she rushed forward, the Cerberus raised a huge paw, ready to destroy the ponies cowering in front of it. Before she could make it to them however, a large grey shape sped across her vision, coming to stop in front of Rarity. Her vision obscured by the well, she was unsure of the identity of the new arrival, but a loud _clang!_ As the Cerberus brought its paw down put a strange feeling in her chest.

Unaware that his fillyfriend stood less than twenty feet behind him, Steelhoof once again shrugged of his attacker's fierce blow. As he turned and tried to wink at Scootaloo, he realised that not only had his eye been smashed, but his brow had been forced into his ruined eye socket by the force of the blow. Opting for a smile instead, he returned his gaze to the infuriated beast. Engines firing, he lunged forwards and hit the beast square in the middle head. Using Rainbow dash's expert teachings, he circled round several times, diving at the monster and leaving deep gashes with his blades. Finally, he split off and flew away down an alley, trailing oil from his wounded foreleg. Enraged, the Cerberus charged after him, its assault on Ponyville forgotten in its rage.

Rainbow dash simply stood, mouth and eyes wide open, staring at the place where Steelhoof had just vanished. Fluttershy slowly walked up to her, behaving as if Rainbow was a unstable explosive.

"uh, R-Rainbow?" She asked tentatively.

"He's… alive." She said without tuning to her. "He's… ALIVE!" She whirled around and hugged the pink-maned pony, and hurtled off in the direction that Steelhoof left in.

Fluttershy smiled quietly to herself as she rushed over to help Rarity and the crusaders.

Steelhoof stopped in a clearing, deep inside the everfree forest. He turned and squared off against his opponent. Now, with no-pony to protect, he could focus entirely on damaging the Cerberus. Now he was in his element, the enemy did not stand a chance, even if his foreleg was on less than half strength.

As it lowered its heads to charge, Steelhoof made his move. He leapt onto the battered left side head, and began to strike downwards with his forehooves. Each strike with his left hoof made an echoing _crack!_ that was followed by a roar of pain from the head. His eyes glowing a deep orange, he continued to stamp until there was a crashing sound and he was sprayed with grey matter from the beast's brain. The head slumped, and the Cerberus staggered to the left.

With a roar, he sprang over the beast's middle head and onto the right side one. He anchored his injured right foreleg into the thick skin of his foe's scalp. With his other, he slammed down on the Cerberus' skull, repeating the same attack that he had used on the other head as the monster shook itself drunkenly, trying to detach the hellish beast that was killing its heads. Suddenly, the centre head that was snapping at his rear grabbed purchase on his short tail and pulled. More angry than off balance, he lashed out with his hind leg, bucking it in the face. He struck lucky, and his hoof smashed straight into the eye, through the skull at the back of the eye socket and into the brain. The final head roared in pain, and before long it too fell, a large ragged hole in the top of its head. As it collapsed on the floor, Steelhoof rolled off its head and shook himself clean of most of the gore coating his head, chest and forelegs.

Rainbow dash appeared on the edge of the clearing, to find the blood stained, battered pegasus pony standing triumphantly over the dead Cerberus. As she took a step forward, she stood on a twig and he whirled around to face her. His blazing orange eyes immediately shifted to blue, and he took a step back, his head lowered.

"I… I'm so sorry." He said quietly, the pride of slaying the Cerberus gone. "I-I'll just go."

"Stop, why are you leaving?"

"Because you hate me and fear me. Because I'm a monster. Because all I can do is hurt people, and I can't face hurting you."

"you know none of that's true, Steel. I love you, and I always have. The only way you could hurt me is if you leave me again." As Steelhoof's eyes widened in surprise, Rainbow saw her chance and took it. In an instant she closed the distance between them and wrapped her forelegs around his neck. In seconds, he reared up and returned the embrace. They stood there for several seconds, before Rainbow quietly said:

"You've still got a lot of making up to do, though."

"You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Then show me."

Steelhoof leaned forwards and kissed her passionately on the lips. He put his good hoof around the back of her head, and left the other wrapped around her back. In turn, she put both of her hooves around the back of his head, and returned the kiss with tears of joy streaming down her face. After several minutes, they finally stopped, and stared into each other's eyes.

"That was… nice." Rainbow said breathlessly.

"I haven't even started apologising yet, just you wait."

As they drew back, Rainbow finally noticed the extent of Steelhoof's injuries.

"By Celestia, Steel, you're hurt!"

"I've had worse."

"We're getting you back to Ponyville, and then we're getting you fixed up."

"Sure thing." As Rainbow turned to walk back to Ponyville, Steelhoof began to limp after her.

"Do you need a hand, Steel?"

"uh, kinda." Rainbow quickly cantered over to him and pushed against his right side – supporting him as best she could. As they walked, it was clear to her that he was placing as little weight on her as possible, to protect her spine from his mass. In an attempt to break the silence, she asked a question:

"So, is the arm an injury from the fall or the fight?"

"The fight. I don't seem to have any injuries from the fall anymore."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Before everything went black, my processors were telling me that over ninety per cent of my vital systems were either damaged or destroyed. But when I woke up, everything was functioning again."

"Do you think somepony fixed you?"

"Nopony could have. I was buried under nearly twenty feet of sludge."

"Strange."

As the journey dragged on, Rainbow was beginning to notice that Steelhoof was getting weaker. The weight on her back was getting heavier and heavier, and every so often she could feel the charm on his skin flickering.

"Just hang in there Steel, we're almost home." Home. Not since he was a colt had Steelhoof had a home. And he'd willingly thrown down his life to protect it. He could only smile and nod at the cyan pegasus supporting him.

It was another five minutes before they finally made it back to Ponyville, and Steelhoof had lost a lot of oil. Rainbow prayed that it wasn't important. As they made it onto the streets, the various ponies attempting to clean up the ruin left by the Cerberus stopped and stared. As they neared the town centre, somepony started applauding. Before long, others joined in, and by the time they reached the middle of the square the town was in uproar, cheering for the metal pony limping through their ranks. The mayor herself left the crowd, and walked up to the duo.

"Congratulations, Steelhoof. Now I know full well that this is rather unorthodox, but the decision was unanimous. We would like to award you this, the blue shield medal of protection." She pinned the medal onto his chestplate. "We award this to you for bravery in the face of danger, your sacrifice for ponies you barely even know, and for saving the lives of dozens of ponies, no matter what the cost. You have our sincerest thanks."

"Thank you." He said, straightening up as best he could. "I am honoured to receive this award." He turned to Rainbow dash. "Rainbow, could you…?"

"'Course." She moved out from under him, giving him space. He raised himself up to his full height, and prepared himself to speak, his injured leg raised. Then, without warning, his legs slipped out from beneath him, and he crashed to the floor. As he blacked out, he could hear surprised and worried cries from the crowd, and Rainbow shouting his name.

Steelhoof awoke in a comfortable bed, in an unfamiliar white room. The first thing he noticed was that both of his eyes appeared to be working. _Did somepony fix me?_ He thought to himself. The second thing he noticed was the mare sleeping quietly on a chair just a few feet from him. As he stirred, Rainbow dash woke up with a start.

"Steelhoof! You're up!"

"Uh, were the hay am I?"

"You're in hospital, silly."

"Well, I've never been _inside_ one before. What's going on? Did somepony repair me?" He said, lifting his undamaged right foreleg.

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Apparently, your body has some sort of self-fixing mechanism, or something. How did you not notice that before?"

"Well, I never really put myself in harm's way like that before. Never felt like there was anyone worth protecting. Everything is so much different than it used to be."

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" Steelhoof asked, seeing darkness outside the window.

"About… three in the morning?" Rainbow yawned.

"You look really uncomfortable there Rainbow, come in."

"Well, I am pretty tired."

Steelhoof lifted up the duvet, and Rainbow crawled into the bed. As he shared his warmth with her, she quickly fell asleep, nestled against Steelhoof's body. Contented, Steelhoof quickly joined her in sleep.

**Well, I think this clears up a lot. You can expect the next instalment to be a little way away, but I'll get it out as soon as possible. For you guys who are reading this story. Without you guys, I would have become bored of putting my thoughts down on paper long ago, and although I am far from the end of this story, you have my thanks. As always, pm or message me with any thoughts/criticisms you have. Until next time, Goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13

The duo walked out of the small hospital, with Rainbow leaning on Steelhoof's broad shoulder. It was around nine thirty in the morning, and the small village was just beginning to wake up. There was not much going on, so they decided to head towards sugarcube corner, to get themselves some breakfast. When they arrived, they found that the others had apparently had the same idea.

"Oh, hello you two." Fluttershy said. "We were just about to head on down to the hospital. When did you get out?"

"Sometime tomorrow, I think." He turned to Twilight. "Bit of a surprise to find that I can fix myself." Twilight shrugged. "I assumed you knew." Suddenly, Applejack walked straight up to Steelhoof and punched him square in the jaw. He reeled from the blow, in order to protect Applejack's hoof, and then turned back to them, his head slightly lowered.

"Okay, I deserved that one."

"Damn straight y'all did! Do you have any _idea_ how much ya hurt Rainbow? Do ya?"

"Yeah." He said quietly. "And you have no idea how sorry I am for it." She stared at him, not quite convinced. Then her tone softened. "Thanks though. For saving Applebloom. I don't know what I would have done if she was to… you know."

"Hey, no problem. I'd do anything for a friend." At this, AJ smiled.

"Ya still aint off the hook, though, Steel."

"Trust me, I haven't even begun apologising yet." There was a brief moment of silence, which was suddenly broken by the arrival of Pinkie pie, apparently from absolutely nowhere.

"It _is _good to have you back, Hoofie!" She said excitedly. "I'll have to throw you a party! Now, what's everypony having?"

The group left in higher spirits than when they went in, but as they no longer had to visit Steelhoof, Twilight realised that she must keep up with her studies, and Applejack decided that apples really can't buck themselves. That just left five ponies, with little to talk about. Then Pinkie pie stopped, her mouth open.

"You okay, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked, slightly concerned.

"I just realised, I never threw Hoofie a welcome to Ponyville party! I don't know what came over me! I'll have to make it a double, no, a triple party! A combined 'Welcome, congratulations, I'm glad you're not dead party!"

"Really, I'd rather not think about the last one. Too soon, Pinkie."

"Oh, ok. A double party it is! It'll have to be tomorrow, though. I haven't prepared a _double_ party in ages!"

"Sure thing, Pinkie. See ya later!" Rainbow said, and the pair walked off together down the cobblestone path.

"Those two do like spending a lot of time together, don't they?" Pinkie said, slightly confused. Rarity put her face in her hoof.

"Pinkie, you do realise that they are a couple, right?" At this news, Pinkie's mouth dropped open.

"Really? Are you sure? When did that happen?"

"My dear, you can be frightfully oblivious at times, can't you? They've been deeply in love since the day they met!" Rarity said, and Pinkie pie was thoughtful for a moment.

"Then have they… you know?" At this, Rarity and Fluttershy blushed bright red, images of the pair floating in their minds. Rarity shook her head, to clear the thoughts.

"Well, I don't know, and I think it might be rather rude to ask!"

"Well, I was just interested." Pinkie pouted.

"That's not really conversation material, my dear."

"Okey dokey lokey! See you later, girls!" Pinkie pie bounded away, humming to herself as she went.

"Well, it looks like things are getting back to normal sooner than we thought." Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think? Besides, who knows what will happen between those two."

Surprisingly, things were going quite well between Steelhoof and Rainbow. Although they said nothing, Rainbow could feel that all was well between them. She did wonder how he was planning on apologising, though.

Her mind was scattered when a small orange shape whizzed directly into Steelhoof. Thankfully, his charm has softened the blow, so Scootaloo was only slightly dazed, as opposed to unconscious.

"Oh! uh, Hey Steelhoof and Rainbow dash!" She grinned ear to ear. "I was just looking for you guys on the way to the clubhouse! I wanted to thank you Steelhoof, for saving our lives the other day. It was totally awesome, the way you beat up that Cerberus! You two should totally form a team, and fight crime together!" She paused for a second, reeling in the awesomeness of her idea.

"Maybe, squirt." Rainbow dash said, ruffling her mane. "Now, don't you have friends to be getting to?"

"Oh yeah! Gotta go guys, just remember. Crime fighting!" She scooted quickly off, kicking up a small cloud of smoke.

"Jeez, everypony seems to think I'm a hero."

"You are, Steel." She said, reaching up to nuzzle his neck.

"Sure don't feel like one. All I did was kill something, and everypony loves me."

"You saved lives, Steel. That's what makes you a hero. Ponies'll look up to you now, 'cos you're a big, fearless hero."

"Nah, I'm not fearless. Fearless is facing your fears, and I'm pretty sure I'm missing the bit of my brain that makes me scared of stuff."

"Still, you did a good thing yesterday. I'm proud of you." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"I know." She said playfully, and cuffed him on the shoulder. "I always make you feel better, right?"

"Always. You do mean everything to me, after all." At this, Rainbow blushed.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

The pair watched the sunset again, entwined in each other's forehooves. As the sky turned a blazing orange, they looked up at the heavens, relaxed.

"Always takes my breath away." Rainbow dash said.

"Weird to think, it belongs to us. The pegasi I mean. The other types of pony will never know what it's truly like to fly, to see things our way."

"You nearly didn't either." Rainbow said, turning to her coltfriend. "Good thing I came along." She said, smiling.

"Best thing that's ever happened to me."

"C'mon, it's getting late. Let's head back home."

Alone in the sunset – streaked sky, the pair flew high over Ponyville, heading back to the cloud castle. As they touched down, Steelhoof opened his mouth.

"I really am sorry, you know. I jus- I just can't live without you anymore, and I thought that you-" Rainbow dash broke him off by planting a kiss on his lips. They stood there for several minutes, enjoying each other's warmth and passion. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the kiss. As they stepped inside, they were treated with quite a sight. Rainbow had forgotten her 'episode' regarding the furniture, and turned bright red with embarrassment.

"What the hay happened here? Was there an animal attack or something?" Steelhoof said, stepping inside.

"Ah, well, that was kinda me." She said, looking down at the scars on her wrists, her smile disappearing.

"Celestia! What happened to your… oh. I'm so sorry." His eyes turned blue, and he looked downwards.

"It's okay, Steel. Really. Let's try and put all this behind us, right?"

"Definitely. And even though I haven't even _started_ apologising, maybe I could try and make you feel a bit better?"

"You read my mind." They walked into the bedroom, and flopped down into the bed. "while you were gone, I thought to myself. If I ever saw you again, I'd show you just how much you meant to me. Now's my chance."

Meanwhile, a suspicious-looking troupe of armoured ponies Emerged from Whitetail wood, Dragging a heavy piece of machinery behind them. The lead pony took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Right. You, go and put the contraption in the forest to the west. Everyone else, scan the outskirts. I'm pretty sure that Steelhoof's still here, but we need to make sure he hasn't escaped. Now!" He snapped, and everyone ran to follow his orders. Only the newbie, a recruit with less than three months of service, remained. "Can I help you?" He said drily.

"Umm, can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"What happens when we find him? I mean, isn't he really dangerous and stuff? That's why I'm here, after all. To fill the gap."

"Iron shod was a brilliant pony." The wiry pony sighed. "And you're right. Steelhoof is a massive threat to ponydom. He can smash through a tree trunk with one sweep of his hoof, he can turn a house into dust with a single buck, and almost nothing we can do can hurt him." The recruit was worried before, and now he was shaking.

"Then what do we do?"

"Well, fortunately, we know his weakness. Being a creature supported by electrical systems, all we need to do is remove them. And what does the contraption do? Deliver huge amounts of energy into a specific target. It'll fry his circuitry in the most painful way imaginable. That's how we'll kill him."

"Okay then sir!" He saluted.

"Get to work then! I've been hunting that son of a bitch for years, and we've finally got him cornered. So _don't _let me down. Or I'll make you _wish_ that Steelhoof gets you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" And with that, he galloped away. The smaller pony massaged his temples, and sat down heavily.

"I've got you now, Steel. All these years, and I've finally caught you. Time to pay."

**And there we have it! Another chapter released, and another chapter closer to the climax! Pm or review with any criticisms you might have! Until next time, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rainbow woke up, sprawled all over the bed and tangled in the sheets. As she opened her eyes, she panicked slightly as she did not see Steelhoof in the bed with her. A few seconds passed, and she heard a faint crash and a muffled curse from somewhere in the castle. She smiled, and attempted to get up. Her legs tied, she tripped and fell face first onto the cluttered floor. She heard footsteps coming from outside the room, and Steelhoof appeared in the doorway. He stood motionless for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing at the tangled pony half-in, half-out of bed.

"When you're quite finished, Steel, I could use a hand."

"Oh, ok. Seriously, what were you doing that got you tied up like this?"

"You're the one who's up, didn't you see?"

"you were fine when I left you."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was trying to tidy up." He said, finally pulling Rainbow free of the blankets.

"Okay, but let me give you a helping hoof. I don't have work until this afternoon anyway."

"Alright, let's get this party started!" At this, Rainbow smiled and got up to help Steelhoof lay the bed. As he was tucking the sheets in, however, he ducked down, apparently seeing something. Steelhoof lifted a small plushie pony from underneath her bed. It was a white pegasus pony, with a reddish brown mane. He'd clearly been kept for a while, and was getting a bit threadbare. He smiled. "Who's this, then?" Rainbow went crimson.

"Oh, that's just a toy I had since I was a little filly. I think I called him… Mike, or something like that."

"That even a real name?" To this, Rainbow simply shrugged.

"Besides, I thought somepony like you would have wonderbolt plushies, not this guy."

"Hey, just 'cos you haven't found them, doesn't mean they aren't here. They're all here, somewhere." Steelhoof chuckled faintly.

"What, in a trophy cabinet or something?" Rainbow cuffed Steelhoof lightly.

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing you."

The pair worked quietly, picking up all of Rainbow' furniture and belongings, and throwing away anything broken. Before long, the castle was looking much more ship-shape. Rainbow smiled at her coltfriend. "Thanks, Steel. I wouldn't have got it done otherwise."

"Hey, what am I for?"

"Plenty of things, although mostly in private." Rainbow said playfully. Steelhoof smiled, and in the silence they heard a faint voice ringing out over Ponyville.

"I repeat, there is a wanted fugitive in your midst! A robotic pegasus known as Steelhoof is residing in your village, and is a wanted murderer. We urge you to give him up immediately, as he is armed and dangerous. However, if you refuse to give him up, we will be forced to find him ourselves. _By any means necessary._ You have two hours." The voice echoed up to the two ponies staring down from the cloud castle window.

"That's funny, he normally only gives me one hour. He must be in a good mood." Steelhoof mused. Rainbow turned on him.

"What the hay is going on here, Steel?"

"Well, they've been hunting me since I… killed all those griffins. I was a criminal before, but it was that that got the inquisition after me. They've chased me all over Equestria, and done some serious damage along the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if for some reason, there's a town that isn't willing to tell everypony where I am, they start… abducting citizens. Most of the time, they never come back. When they do, it's clear they've been tortured." He stood up. "And I'm not about to let it happen here. For the first time, I've made actual friends here. There are ponies I genuinely care about here, Rainbow! I can't just sit back and watch them get hurt for something that's my fault. Never again."

"You can't just let them execute you!" Rainbow cried, tears forming. Steelhoof held her forehooves in his.

"I could never leave you again, not for the rest of time. Remember, these guys are just ponies. If dragons can't finish me off, what makes you think that these retards will? I'll just play dead until they go, and then come straight back. I promise."

"Okay, but I'm coming too."

"Please, Rainbow. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll hide in the side-lines! You won't even know I'm there! I'll be like a shadow. A shadow in the night." Steelhoof sighed, his great shoulders sagging.

"Alright. But promise me you won't break cover."

"Promise." The big pony sighed, and lowered his head.

"Time for me to go, then."

The wiry pony stood proudly in the middle of the square, the other members of his squad milling around with the crowd, asking questions. He certainly did not expect to see Steelhoof anytime soon, but ponies here would know him, and he'd soon know everything they knew. It was inevitable that they would find him event-

A sharp whistle interrupted his thoughts. At first, he did not believe his eyes. But there he was, Steelhoof, striding confidently towards them down the main street. As his guards assembled before him, the streets emptied, not wanting to be a part of the battle to come. They had seen what Steelhoof was capable of before, and it was not pretty.

"Good afternoon, gentlecolts." Steelhoof said grimly. "I believe we have some unsettled business." His enormous frame dwarfed the soldiers before him, and they shrank back in fear. He bowed low to the ground. "Time for me to face the music." All of the ponies present gasped, none more so than the inquisitor standing opposite him.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm ready to pay for my crimes. Even though I'd never had anything worth living for, at last I've found something worth dying for. Besides, I can't just stand back and watch you hurt innocent ponies ever again. Let's go." Taken aback, the inquisitor flustered for a second, his plans for the upcoming duel falling apart. Finally his face rested on a sneer, and he composed himself.

"Excellent. At last you won't be hurting anypony else, murderer."

"Too bad the same can't be said of you." Steelhoof said, as they made their way to the forests.

"What do you mean by that, murderer?" Steelhoof chuckled.

"Do you not count those 'necessary sacrifices' as murder? 'cos I'm pretty sure the families would."

"They were instrumental in tracking you down. Their lives were not in vain."

"Their blood is still on your hooves though, buddy."

"I am not your friend, _murderer._ I am the pony who will bring you to justice." At this, Steelhoof continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"To think, it's been all these years and I don't even know your name!"

"Purity."

"Isn't that a mare's name?"

"No. It is a name that refers to the purity of my heart and my determination to bring people like you to justice."

"You don't live up to your name too well, then."

"What."

"Well, you've skipped the best years of your life hunting me down, and believe me, it shows. And in that time, you've hardly kept a pure heart and clean conscience."

"SILENCE!" Purity bellowed, enraged by Steelhoof's words.

"Purity, I'm a pony that could kill all of you in an instant and I'm allowing you to take me away and execute me. I'll talk whenever I damn well please." Purity sighed.

"I'm going to get _so_ much satisfaction out of this."

"You would." As they reached a clearing, Steelhoof stopped as he saw the 'contraption.' It was a huge metal device, covered in wires and pipes. As he stared at the mess of machinery, he turned to Purity: "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, first we're going to hook you up to the contraption. Then, we're going to let a couple hundred volts pass through you. Not enough to kill you, I know, even with your weakness. But It'll fry your circuits and keep you nice and still for the five thousand volts we'll give you next. Overkill I know, but we have to make sure with a criminal of your calibre."

"Ah."

"Scared?" Purity asked cynically.

"No, it's just that, well, I was just gonna play dead until you guys fucked off and get back to my life in Ponyville."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Steelhoof. Now, if you'd like to step up onto the framework?" He did, and was chained upright to a pair of poles by his hooves. Successfully tied, they attached a number of wires to his chest, and began preparing the contraption. Steelhoof was starting to have second thoughts. There was a very low chance that he would survive, and he really didn't want Rainbow to see. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was there somewhere. Purity spoke again, and Steelhoof looked up to face him.

"Well, are you ready to pay for your sins?"

"Just about." Purity turned to the pony manning the contraption, and nodded to him.

"Pull the lever." Just as he was about to do so, a deafening voice rang out across the forest.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COLTFRIEND!"

**Boom, Cliffhanger!**


	15. Chapter 15

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COLTFRIEND!" Rainbow yelled, shooting down from the sky. In a glorious second, the dazzling aura of light from her sonic rainboom blinded the ponies staring up at her descent. Riding on her speed, she pulled out of her vertical dive, and passing the contraption, she punched the pony manning it square in the face. With a cry, he fell back, unconscious. She came to a stop before Steelhoof, and against his protestations, began detaching the wires from his chest.

"Get away from here! You'll be killed!"

"It's fine, look I've got all of the wires out now. Everything's gonna be fi-" There was an enormous spark from the wires, and Rainbow was launched backwards to lie limply in the mud. There was silence in the clearing, as Steelhoof stared open – mouthed at the body lying in front of him. The silence was broken by the voice of the recruit, hoof still holding the lever.

"Oops." Steelhoof stared straight at him, his eyes boring into his mind.

"You… you…" he whispered. His eyes closed and his head lowered for a few seconds, and then he rose. His eyes were blood red and burned with an inner fire. "Unforgivable." He said in a low, threatening voice. Then he roared. "NO ONE HURTS RAINBOW DASH!" With a heave, he broke the chain holding his left wrist. He used his wrist blade to smash through the other, and with a single leap, broke the chains holding his ankles. He strode up to the recruit, and, almost faster than could be registered by the naked eye, smashed his forehoof into the pony's chest. Armour, flesh and bone could offer no resistance against the force of his blow, and the pony was crushed, his heart smashed into his ribs on the other side of his chest. He dropped down dead. He advanced on Purity. "And don't even get me fucking started on you. Four fucking years! That's how long you chased me, ruined my life, tried to kill me! That I can deal with, but _no one, _and I repeat_, no one,_ Hurts Rainbow dash." And with that, he sliced straight through Purity's throat, and stared coldly at him as he gurgled, blood pouring from his wound as he sank to the floor. "And so help me, if she's dead I'm going to bring you back to life and FUCKING KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!" His anger still not spent, he rounded on the remaining guard ponies, including the one who had been originally instructed to kill him, who staggered back to join his comrades. They squared off against each other for several seconds, until Steelhoof charged at them with a roar. Most of them managed to dodge him, but the pony who was still recovering from a high speed punch to the face and possibly a broken jaw, was sliced just below the cutie mark, cutting deep into the important muscle as Steelhoof ran past. He whirled around to face them, targeting the weakened pony limping away from him. Once again he charged, but was stopped mid-charge by a wall of purple that separated Him from the guards. Using their momentary advantage, they fled, leaving Steelhoof in the clearing.

In the last moments of consciousness, Rainbow could feel herself being hoisted onto the back of a pony. She smelt the warm smell of hay and apples, and smiled inwardly as she passed out. Steelhoof rounded on them. In his rage-addled mind, he did not see his friends Twilight and Applejack, he only saw two ponies trying to take Rainbow away from him. He charged.

Applejack flinched and closed her eyes, as she waited for the blow. It didn't come. Cautiously, she opened one eye. Before her, she could see the big pony flailing in the air, surrounded by purple magic. She turned to Twilight, and was shot a _hurry up_ look. With a nod, she galloped back through the forest in the direction of Ponyville. As soon as she was out of his sight, Steelhoof relaxed, his eyes shifting back into yellow. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry. For attacking you guys."

"It's fine, really. You had no control." Steelhoof was silent for a second, and then his expression turned to worry.

"Is she okay?"

"She was breathing, if that's what you mean. What happened?"

"She was trying to save me. I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. She can be like that at times, and she's loyal to the end. Now, let's get back to Ponyville." Steelhoof nodded, and they began to make the slow walk back to town.

Rainbow dash woke somewhere _warm_. She felt bizarrely comfortable, and a little hazy. Sensing the source of the warmth behind her, she snuggled in towards it. Only when the warmth stirred, did she realise that it was Steelhoof. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a hospital bed, very similar to the one she had slept next to when Steelhoof was recovering. As she attempted to wake fully, Steelhoof woke up and stroked her foreleg with his hoof. She smiled to herself, and attempted to turn over. A sharp pain in her chest forced her to stop, and she let out a small squeak of pain.

"Need a hoof?" Steelhoof murmured quietly.

"uh… yes please." With upmost care, the big stallion gently lifted her top half with one hoof, and, with an incredibly soft touch, rolled her over with his other.

"You've got quite bad burns on your chest and forelegs, so just try not to move so much." He said, as he carefully laid her back down. Then his face became more serious. "You… idiot! You great dumb filly!" he said, sounding angry, but his eyes showed no animosity. "You shouldn't risk yourself for me, you're much too important. You could have died! I was so worried."

"I couldn't have just let them kill you, Steel."

"Just think what would have happened if you had died then! You're too important to be throwing your life away like that. The best flier in all of Equestria, friend and role model, the highlight of my goddamn life can't just be scaring me like that! I'm the one who should be dying to save others, I'm not the important one."

"To me you are. To me, you're the most important thing in the whole world. I could leave everypony behind, if I could stay with you."

"Well, you're not gonna have to. I'm never gonna make you leave them, and I'm never gonna leave you, either." And with that, he gave her a tender kiss on the lips that seemed to stretch into infinity. Even though she was still a little weak, she felt as if Steelhoof's power was being transferred into her. Hell, maybe it was. All that mattered to her now was the big stallion lying opposite her. Then the doors opened and a pony gasped.

"You! Rainbow dash is in intensive care! Get out of her bed at once!" Nurse Tenderheart stood fuming in the doorway. Steelhoof sighed.

"You again," he said under his breath. "I'm doing no harm. She's fine anyway."

"No she's not! She still has bad burns on her chest and you are not helping! She's not even supposed to have visitors until later this afternoon!"

"Then why did you let him in?" Rainbow asked, slightly bemused.

"I didn't! he overpowered four doctors and forced the doors! And now he's putting unnecessary strain on your heart, which was in a critical condition just a few hours ago!"

"It was what?" Rainbow nearly shouted, trying to sit up.

"Shh, shh, calm down." He said, pushing her shoulders down onto the bed. "You're still a bit delicate, and the last thing you need is more stress."

"Well, at least you do listen a bit." Nurse Tenderheart said, submitting. "Just ring the bell if you need anything, dear." With a final faint glare to Steelhoof, the nurse disappeared into the hospital.

"Now, where were we?"

Protected by an improvised bandage Steelhoof made with a sheet, they were finally able to embrace properly. She pressed herself into his warmth, and lost herself in the moment. They snuggled for what seemed like hours, time drifting away around them.

The five friends sat in the waiting room, as the doctors had told them that they wouldn't be allowed to visit her until two o'clock. It was two minutes to. Unsurprisingly, Applejack seemed to be taking it worst of all. She twirled her hat nervously with her forehooves, not meeting anyone's eyes. Even Pinkie pie was slightly subdued, although she was still adamant that Rainbow was okay. Finally the clock chimed two o'clock, and the group hurried in. Twilight was the first to speak as they opened the doors.

"Are you awake, Rainbow, 'cos if you-" Immediately they saw the pair, immersed in each other's company, oblivious to the world. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight went red, Pinkie pie cocked her head to one side, almost as if she was curious, and Applejack stormed past them all and confronted Steelhoof.

"What the _HAY_ Steelhoof!" she almost shouted. The duo snapped apart, looking guiltily at the floor. "Rainbow nearly has a _heart attack_ and the doctor's said not to visit until two, and here y'all are playing tongue-hockey whilst me and the girls worry ourselves sick about her!" Steelhoof hung his head like a school-colt, staring at the floor.

"I… I…"

"And don't even get me started on what happened earlier! Is _this_ how you apologise? Huh?"

"No." He stepped out of bed, and fumbled with one of his pouches. "This is." He held out two small pieces of paper. "_These_ are two first class train tickets to a five star hotel in Prance, the most romantic country in the world." He held out two more. "And _these_ are two more first class tickets to Stalliongrad, to watch the next performance by the wonderbolts, which I bought front seat tickets for." All of the ponies in the room stood with their mouths open at this point, even Applejack's anger forgotten. "_And,_ if that's not enough, I paid off the mortgage on your cloud castle. _And,_ if _that's_not enough, I-"

"For Celestia's sake, Steel! Stop!" Rainbow said, her hoof on her chest. "All is forgiven!" With a smile, he whisked her out of bed and into his forelegs, where he kissed her passionately. All of the ponies looked away awkwardly again, except for Pinkie pie, who cheered and tossed some confetti.

"I've never had the chance to throw a _quadruple_ party before!"

"Well, you'll have to make it a good one!"

"Don't you worry, it'll be the best party ever!"

Pinkie pie left the room, singing to herself. Soon afterwards, the other ponies filed out of the room, leaving only Rainbow and Steelhoof behind.

"You didn't have to do all that, Steel."

"I wanted to. Besides, I needed to apologise, and I thought this might help."

"Help? Jeez, Steel."

The very next day, there was pandemonium in the village as it was revealed that Princess Celestia would be making a sudden visit to Ponyville. Nopony was quite sure why she was coming, but Steelhoof had a suspicion that it would have something to do with the inquisition and the price on his head. As a result, both he and Rainbow were more than slightly nervous when the chariot was seen gliding through the air. As the princess arrived, Twilight was the first to greet her.

"H-hello princess!"

"Hello, my most faithful student. I trust Ponyville has been treating you well?"

"Of course! What brings you down here though? I'm afraid we didn't have enough time to prepare properly."

"That's fine, Twilight. I'm not staying long anyway. Could you help me find Steelhoof? I trust you've already met him."

"Of course! I'll just-"

"_Way_ ahead of you." Steelhoof was suddenly standing by Twilight's side, with Rainbow dash on his right.

"Hello, Steelhoof, it's been too long."

"Considering our last meeting, I thought it'd never be long enough."

"You never were one for small talk, were you Steelhoof?"

"No. Now, whatever punishment you have waiting for me, can we just get it over with?"

"I do not have any punishment ready for you. I do however, have an apology to make."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I first put Purity as the head inquisitor of your case, I thought that he would get the job done, quickly and efficiently as he always did. Unfortunately, you always managed to escape him. The rage and loneliness slowly drove him to insanity and obsession, and the pain and disruption it caused you was not my intention. Instead, I have a new decree to make. I hereby state that Steelhoof is now acquitted of all charges, under one condition. There are two reasons for this, and I shall explain both presently. You see, I am a very busy pony, and my army is small. Danger threatens the lands of Equestria on a daily basis, and I cannot be everywhere at once. My condition is this. I will free you of your charges, if you take up the title of Equestria's newest protector. No matter what the threat, if I am unable to oversee it, you are to resolve it. Do you accept?"

"Yes, your highness. But what were the reasons?"

"Well, as you know, the occupation of monster slayer is a taxing and dangerous one. I need a pony that will not falter when the going gets tough, and can always see the job through. The second is this." She bent over, and touching her horn to his flank, activated her magic. A symbol of a large shield, yellow at the top and fading into orange at the bottom and backed by a pair of crossed swords was emblazoned on his flank. Ponies all around him gasped, and Twilight spoke up.

"but… but I thought a cutie mark could never be forced?"

"It cannot. You see, Steelhoof earned his cutie mark the day he risked his life to save Ponyville. As he is made of metal however, it was unable to show itself. All I did was allow it to appear."

"Thank you, princess."

"It is my pleasure. Now I hope you live up to my exceptions. I must leave however, as there are important court proceedings I must attend to."

"No, silly! You can't leave now!" Pinkie once again appeared out of nowhere. "There's so many parties going on at the same time right now, you just have to stay!"

"Well, I guess I could…"

"Yay! The party's ready now, and everypony's invited!"

**Well, that's finally it guys! It's been quite an adventure, I must say. I may rewrite the ending a little at some point, but other than that it's finished. Once again, pm or review with any questions/ criticisms you might have. Also, if you want to see a second volume in the life of Steelhoof, please let me know, as I won't bother if nopony's gonna read it. Until then, I bid you adieu.**


End file.
